Profilage - Une suite - Ouvrez les yeux
by EBlackLeeloo
Summary: Pour voir la solution, ou le bout du tunnel, ce que l'on a au fond du coeur, ... il suffit parfois d'ouvrir les yeux. Théories post saison 8 - Un nouveau personnage
1. Chapter 1

Il était assis dans un coin, quand elle est rentrée, l'arme au poing.

Un Glock, 9mm, parabellum...

Pas vraiment une arme de fillette. C'était pourtant bien ce à quoi elle ressemblait dans la pénombre : Jean bootcut, converse, tee shirt de baseball et casquette.

Il n'a pas bougé, il semblait effondré et se foutait bien de mourir à cet instant précis, tant la souffrance accumulée à la fatigue avait eu raison de lui.

Elle a baissé son arme et lancé un « clear », à l'américaine.

Puis tout est redevenu silencieux, les autres flics derrière elle attendant qu'elle s'exprime, presque respectueusement.

Elle a posé ses yeux partout, sur chaque détail, comme pour se les incruster, puis est revenu sur Thomas.

Elle s'est approchée doucement, il tenait toujours son arme, et s'est accroupie devant lui.

« Commandant ?

Sa voix chaude et calme, presque un souffle, avec cet accent indéfinissable.

« Regardez-moi Commandant... S'il-vous-plait...

Ses yeux demeuraient clos, son corps refusait d'obéir, son mental ne souhaitait qu'une chose : disparaitre, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle savait d'ailleurs ce qu'il ressentait, le ressentait tout autant, tant elle s'était immédiatement connectée à lui. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans le vide, sans espoir d'être rattrapé, cette sensation atroce d'être happé et de tomber d'une hauteur vertigineuse.

« Commandant Rocher, je veux que vous écoutiez ma voix. Je suis Maxine Laveau-Duprés. Je suis une amie de Chloé, Chloé Saint-Laurent, je suis là pour vous aider. Je vais poser mes mains sur les vôtres. Je veux que vous m'agrippiez, que vous serriez mes doigts, que vous me laissiez vous aider.

Et elle s'est exécutée, très calmement, prenant d'abord son arme, la posant à terre, puis le laissant s'habituer au contact, elle a resserré son étreinte petit à petit.

« Commandant ?

Thomas ?

...

Thomas, ça va aller, je vous le promets je vous tiens, accrochez-vous à moi et ça va aller.

Il faut que vous ouvriez les yeux, Thomas. Regardez-moi. S'il vous plait.

J'ai besoin de vous pour la retrouver. On n'a pas le temps là ! Il faut que vous ouvriez les yeux.

MAINTENANT !

Et comme s'il s'éveillait d'un cauchemar, il les a ouvert, dans un presque sursaut, a serré ses mains qui n'avaient pas lâché les siennes.

Ses larmes l'empêchaient de voir clairement qui elle était, mais il savait qu'elle était son ancrage à ce moment, qu'il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, pour Adèle.

Sa respiration était rapide, il tentait de retrouver la maîtrise de lui-même.

« Respirez calmement, avec le ventre, en même temps que moi...

Voilà, c'est bien... Je vais vous lâcher, vous continuez à respirer, Ok ?

Il a fait oui de la tête.

Elle a replacé son oreillette, et s'est mise à parler dans le micro, relativement calmement vu l'urgence dans sa voix.

« Je veux des barrages en cercles concentriques à tous les carrefours sur 30 km. Je veux que vous me traquiez tous les téléphones qui se sont connectés à un relais à moins de 3 km d'ici depuis 30 minutes et je veux toutes les images possibles de la circulation sur la même zone. Pour avant hier.

Et trouvez-moi n'importe quel endroit qui ressemble à une clinique, avec un vrai bloc opératoire. Les centres équestres avec centre d'insémination, les vétos, ça marche aussi

«Je suis dessus Madame, pas de cliniques, rien avec un bloc...

« Madame, c'est ma mère Lieutenant.

 _Pas de clinique... Pas de véto... Pas de clinique... Pas de véto... Pas de clinique... Pas de véto..._

Elle marchait dans la petite pièce exigüe, ses yeux s'accrochant au moindre détail.

Thomas s'était levé et la regardait.

Elle avait parlé de Chloé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Et surtout c'était qui ?

Elle lui ressemblait. Pas physiquement, non… Elle était brune, cheveux longs, très mince… Mais son regard, sa façon de regarder les choses.

Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était en charge. Elle fini par croiser son regard.

« Il arrive par là, il la voit, inconsciente dans une mare de sang... A quoi il pense ?

Thomas semble hanté par le sang au sol…

« Parlez-moi d'elle, d'Adèle.

« Elle est forte. Très forte. Elle a... Elle a une volonté impressionnante, elle est... Il ferme les yeux, prend une inspiration. Elle est peut être consciente, surement, elle lui parle, elle sait qu'on arrive.

« Oui, oui bien sur, elle pense que c'est vous... Il la contourne, du coup, il ne veut pas croiser son regard...

« Vous pensez qu'il la connait ?

« Peut être... Elle, elle le connait, elle a confiance, d'instinct, elle ne bouge pas...

Elle lui montre la tache de sang

« Pas d'agitation, pas d'instinct de survie, elle se laisse aller, parce qu'elle est en confiance

« Il la contourne, mais pour aller où, pour quoi faire ?

Elle se lève et regarde autour d'elle...

« ... La cuisine...

Elle se dirige vers l'évier, le placard au dessous est ouvert, pareil celui du dessus, et le plan de travail est un bordel sans nom de poudres, de légumes, où gisent les reste d'un torchon déchiré, un rouleau de scotch.

« Piment de Cayenne, sucre, oignon, ... Elle lève brutalement la tête

« Lieutenant, on cherche un militaire, ou un pompier, un gars qui s'y connait en 1er secours, un gars qui a travaillé en dehors des frontière, de préférence qui a des relations avec la maison. Heu... Cherchez-moi... Cherchez-moi... Un centre de la croix rouge… Un camp militaire...

« A moins de 10 km, j'ai bien un centre d'entrainement du GIGN, mais...

« C'est là ! Envoyez-moi l'adresse et du monde, prévenez qu'on arrive, et confirmez-moi.

Et levant les yeux vers Rocher

« On bouge !

Il ramasse son arme et la suit sans répliquer, et ils courent de concert vers la voiture.

Elle part à fond de balle, elle ne conduit pas, elle pilote.

« Vous m'expliquez ?

« C'est un homme, parce que transporter une personne blessée gravement, qui se vide de son sang, et sans laisser de traces autre que celles où le corps est tombé, requiert un minimum de force... On n'a pas de trainée, elle a été portée.

Avant ça, il a tenté de freiner l'hémorragie. Il a fait des bandes avec les torchons, il les a noué, en insérant un morceau d'oignon écrasé dans le nœud. Il a versé un mélange de sucre et de piment dans les plaies, avant d'y placer un ou plusieurs nœuds, qu'il a maintenu avec du tape. C'est une technique utilisée dans la guérilla urbaine, pour faire face aux blessures par balle. Les 3 produits sont des hémostatiques.

« Pas vraiment courant comme méthode ici

« Non, Détroit, Chicago... Miami...

« C'est pour ça que vous avez pensé à un gars avec ce genre d'expérience ?

« Oui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour lui faire du mal, ou pour venger ou continuer ce qu'Argos avait initié. Encore une fois, elle est blessée assez gravement, il l'emmène, c'est pour la soigner et lui sauver la vie, sinon il ramasse le flingue et il l'achève. Elle a vraiment une valeur importante pour prendre autant de risques avec sa vie. C'est peut-être lié à un syndrome du sauveur, du héro, je ne sais pas...

Ensuite, la trouver n'a pas été simple, donc je ne vois que deux solutions, soit c'est quelqu'un proche de la maison, qui a les mêmes infos que nous, soit c'est quelqu'un proche d'Argos effectivement...

Le truc qui me gène c'est l'alarme... Déjà, déclencher l'alarme... C'est un risque à faire prendre aux otages, et en plus il se passe un temps infini entre cette sonnerie et l'entrée du type d'après la petite... Si ça avait été un gars d'Argos, il aurait su pour le système de sécurité, et Argos n'aurait pas été surpris. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il connait. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un disciple non plus... ça ne colle pas vraiment avec la psychologie d'Argos... Je l'imagine voulant être le seul coq de la basse cours.

Et il a attendu que la petite soit sortie...

Le téléphone sonne. C'est Courtène. Rocher le met sur haut parleur.

« Ils ont bien une blessée, grave, elle est au bloc. J'ai rien pu savoir de plus. Lamarck...

« Connectez-moi. Son ton ne laisse pas voix au chapitre, et elle ne laisse pas la personne qui répond en placer une.

« Allo. Maxine Laveau, NCAVC, badge N°Juliet Tango Tango 047101111. Passez-moi votre commandant. Ce n'est pas mon problème et ce n'était pas une requête. Dites-lui que les gars de la FF peuvent me valider. J'attends.

Devant le regard interloqué de Thomas, elle balance très vite :

« FBI, Analyse des crimes violents. On bosse souvent avec les gars du GIGN, Force Formation.

Elle met un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Mes respects Commandant.

Oui c'est exact. Je suis à 1 minute. Votre blessée est une des nôtres, tout simplement. Je vous demande très respectueusement de nous laisser entrer et de coopérer à cette enquête. Oui Commandant, une traque internationale, d'où ma présence. Je comprends Commandant, mais c'est une priorité. Le temps n'est pas de notre côté et je serais désolée de devoir appeler le Ministère pour...

Je ne me permettrais pas Commandant. J'apprécie. Oui à toute de suite.

Silence.

« Vous sortez d'où en fait ?

« Je vous l'ai dit, je suis une amie de Chloé, mais ça peut attendre. On arrive, il est furieux, vous me laissez faire

« Pas vraiment le choix

« Non

Ils passent les contrôles et se garent devant un grand bâtiment qui tient plus du hangar qu'autre chose. 3 militaires attendent devant la porte.

Ils sortent de la voiture, et alors qu'elle s'attend à un clash, le plus grand des 3 s'avance :

« Mes respects Madame. Commandant.

Je suis le Commandant Roland, permettez-moi de vous accompagner jusqu'au centre médical.

« Ce n'est pas vous que j'ai eu en ligne, n'est-ce pas ?

« Non Madame, mais le Lieutenant-Colonel Thibaud qui a été informé de votre arrivée, m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous et de faciliter votre travail autant que possible. Il m'a aussi demandé de vous présenter ses respects, et il regrette de ne pouvoir vous accueillir lui même.

Elle sourit.

« Je comprend Commandant, je connais la maison. Merci. Que pouvez-vous nous dire ?

« L'équipe bravo revenait du terrain, il l'ont trouvée allongée sur la route. Patchée, mais extrêmement faible. Ils l'ont ramené, elle est passée en top priorité dés qu'on a eu le go.

Elle regarde sa montre.

« A peine plus d'une heure depuis les évènements... Je vais avoir besoin d'avoir une liste des personnes qui connaissaient les détails de la mission de l'équipe bravo, et surtout son timing. Il n'a pas pu planifier, il a improvisé par rapport à la gravité de la blessure, il a du réfléchir vite, et agir encore plus vite pour la mettre sur leur route. Il connaissait le parcours.

« Bien Madame

Et se retournant vers l'homme à sa gauche :

« Caporal, exécution

Ils arrivèrent au centre médical au pas de course. Une infirmière attendait et le commandant les abandonna un instant pour s'entretenir avec elle.

« Elle a été touchée dans le dos et la balle est ressortie. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, et elle ne peut pas dire combien de temps va durer l'opération. Elle est entrée au bloc depuis trop peu de temps. Vous pouvez attendre là, elle vous donnera des nouvelles. Je m'occupe de ce que vous avez demandé. Et je tiens au courant vos collègues.

« Merci Commandant.

Thomas semblait perdu de nouveau, désespéré, tiraillé entre le désir d'enfoncer la porte et l'impuissance de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider.

« On va s'assoir et attendre. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire pour le moment. Ce sont des bons. Et on l'a retrouvé, c'est ce qui compte. Elle est en sécurité ici.

On l'a retrouvé, ce n'est pas pour la perdre.

Il passe ses mains sur son visage, et appuie fortement ses paumes sur ses yeux.

Quand il pose enfin son regard sur elle, elle frissonne tant il parait hanté.

« Je pourrais pas continuer sans elle.

Elle garde ses yeux droit dans les siens et prend ses mains à nouveau.

« Ni elle sans vous.

L'attente...

Pesante, épuisante, angoissante.

Assis, debout, assis, les 100 pas de nouveau...

Elle est vraiment son antithèse.

Assise, calme, griffonnant sur un cahier à spirales sorti de son sac, alors qu'il ne sait plus comment tromper son angoisse et semble décidé à creuser une tranchée dans ce couloir.

Et pourtant, elle est encore connectée à lui. Elle ressent ce qu'il ressent comme si chaque fibre de son corps captait ce qui émane de lui.

Elle ne lève pas les yeux, et commence à lui parler, en continuant ses gribouillages.

« Vous avez oublié ce que c'est d'être flic ? Non parce que moi à votre place, je me noierais dans le taff au lieu de culpabiliser, de ressasser le passé, ce que vous auriez pu faire, ou pas, ou différemment... Enfin, je dis ça...

Il s'arrête net. Il réalise qu'elle est là, qu'elle a raison, qu'il s'était de nouveau mué dans son silence et ses pensées, toutes plus négatives les unes que les autres.

« Je ne pars pas, je ne la laisse plus.

« Qui vous le demande ? Vous avez besoin d'être au bureau pour travailler ? Le truc entre vos deux oreilles ? Oui, vous avez compris ça fonctionne de partout, H24. Il faut juste le faire sortir de la bouillasse dans laquelle vous êtes en train de l'engluer.

Il la regarde sans savoir quoi lui répondre. C'est une énigme cette fille ! Si elle n'était pas dans sa tête sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi ou comment, il lui dirait bien d'aller…

« Bon. On va commencer par le début. Je m'appelle Maxine Laveau-Dupré, mes amis m'appelle Max, je suis française, née à Aix-en-Provence, mais ma famille est originaire de la Nouvelle Orléans. Je suis criminologue, entre autre, et je travaille avec plusieurs forces internationales, à établir des profils de vilains garçons afin de pouvoir les mettre hors d'état de nuire. J'ai connu Chloé à la fac, et travaillé avec elle à plusieurs reprises, surtout depuis qu'elle à pris le job à l'ONU. Nous sommes... Complémentaires... On va dire ça comme ça.

« Elle n'a jamais parlé de vous

« Elle vous a beaucoup parlé de ses fréquentations ? De son mari ?

Il fait non de la tête

« Voilà

« Ca ne me dit toujours pas comment vous êtes arrivé là

« Grégoire a appelé Chloé quand ça a commencé à se compliquer. Je venais de boucler une mission en Europe et j'étais à Paris quelques jours, avant de rentrer, elle m'a appelé. Mes... Accréditations me permettent de collaborer avec n'importe quelles forces de polices. Quand j'ai appelé Grégoire, vous veniez de partir, je vous ai rattrapé. Il a arrondi les angles. Surtout quand on a compris…

« Vous êtes complémentaires avec Chloé ? C'est à dire ?

« Dans la théorie, nous savons les mêmes choses, et nous les appliquons de la même manière. Sauf que je pourrais être un de ses sujets d'étude. Certains neurones, que l'on appelle miroir, permettent à l'humain d'imiter. C'est comme cela que l'on apprend à parler, c'est ce qui induit le mimétisme. Chez moi, cela va jusqu'à m'approprier les sentiments d'autrui. Mes facultés cognitives sont exacerbées, et je ressens les gens, les situations, jusqu'à me les approprier. Ce n'est pas toujours simple à gérer pour tout vous dire, mais ça aide dans le job.

Et là, le côté lion en cage qui culpabilise, sans vouloir vous offenser, c'est épuisant et très peu constructif.

« Vous êtes quoi ? Médium ?

« Et pourquoi pas un vampire tant que vous y êtes ? Je sais qu'on approche d'halloween et que j'ai le nom d'une prêtresse vaudou, mais il ne faut pas pousser... Ma condition physique entraine un fonctionnement différent de mon cerveau et de mes capacités cognitives. Ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie de supermarché, c'est de la science. Une forme d'empathie « plus plus ».

Bref si vous en savez assez pour comprendre on pourrait peut être se remettre au travail ?

Il arrête de lutter, il n'est pas en état.

« Je vous écoute

« Donc, je reviens à mon bonhomme... Un gars plutôt costaud, la quarantaine, lié d'une manière ou d'une autre aux forces de police et/ou de gendarmerie, peut être même l'armée, qui nous récupère votre équipière à priori pour lui sauver la vie.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine ?

« Qu'il nous l'ai rendu aussi vite

« Vous l'avez dit, il lui a sauvé la vie, je ne vais pas lui en vouloir pour le coup.

« Vous devriez. Il a pris un risque énorme. Il aurait pu nous attendre, on était tout proche, on l'aurait prise en charge, il contrôlait la perte de sang. Il l'a emmené au risque qu'elle succombe à une hémorragie massive et l'a laissée au milieu d'une route où ils auraient pu l'écraser.

« Sauf que ces gars ont sont super entrainés et tout ce qu'il faut pour s'occuper d'elle très vite.

« Certes. Mais quel est le but de la manœuvre ?

A part risquer que vous vous met...

Elle se lève et le regarde

« Quoi ?

« C'est vous la cible. Il vous l'a prise. A vous. Pour vous rendre dingue et vous faire du mal. Il l'a mise dans une position où il lui fait courir de gros risques mais en même temps, il lui sauve la vie. Vous devriez le haïr pour avoir joué avec elle, avec sa vie, vous lui êtes reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé. Double effet kiss cool : Il se délecte de votre souffrance, souffrance qu'il induit et pour laquelle vous le remerciez. Une version bien perverse du complexe de Dieu.

« Attendez, je ne vous suit pas. Vous pensez qu'il s'est servi de tout ça contre moi ! C'est du délire. C'est Adèle qui a été enlevée, par Argos. Elle était en train de s'enfuir quand il lui a tiré dessus. Argos, pas votre gars là.

« Oui je conçois que ce soit bizarre. Essayer de me suivre. On a un homme mûr, patient, sûr de lui. A tel point, qu'il prend des risques ahurissants avec la vie des autres. D'abord déclencher l'alarme, pour faire monter la pression et voir ce qui se passe ensuite, rester en observation, encore, pour s'insérer dans l'action au moment qu'il juge opportun. Pas avant qu'elle ne soit blessée, alors que l'arme est à porté d'Argos et qu'il y a encore danger pour les otages, pas quand elle est blessée, non, il attend d'être seul avec elle. Il veut être le seul maître du jeu. Il juge de son état, la stabilise, il prend le temps de le faire, et il l'emmène, sous votre nez. Il s'éclate à vous imaginer arrivant une seconde trop tard, vous étant fait coiffer sur le poteau…

C'est l'attitude de quelqu'un qui maîtrise parfaitement les protagonistes, et surtout vous. Il vous connaît, vous a observé, il sait que vous allez arriver et la chercher, que vous ne renoncerez pas, et il vous prend l'une des deux choses qui ont le plus de valeur pour vous.

« Nom de Dieu !

Thomas compose le numéro de Lucas, et se fige en entendant les sonneries. La voix endormie de son fils lui répond. Il se remet à respirer.

« Lucas, pardon, je voulais te dire qu'on l'a retrouvé. Je n'ai pas réalisé l'heure. Je te rappelle demain. Je t'aime, Lucas.

Max avait appelé Grégoire de son côté pour lui exposer sa théorie, et demandé à ce que tout le monde soit mis en sécurité.

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, presqu'essoufflés du rush d'adrénaline, quand le médecin est arrivé. Il avait l'air épuisé, et bien trop sérieux.

« J'ai réparé les dégâts causés par la balle, et stoppé l'hémorragie. Elle a eu de la chance, la personne qui nous l'a déposé, savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Thomas allait parler, mais le médecin l'a interrompu.

« Cependant, si aucun organe vital n'a été endommagé gravement, la perte de sang a été importante, et cela a affaibli son cœur. Ca et l'opération, cela fait beaucoup à encaisser pour son corps. J'ai du la mettre dans le coma artificiellement, pour le moment. Avec une assistance respiratoire.

« Pour combien de temps ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure

« Je ne peut pas le dire à ce stade. Cela va dépendre de sa réaction durant les prochaines 24 heures.

« Je peux la voir ?

« Le temps qu'on l'installe

Le médecin est parti et Thomas s'est écroulé sur une chaise. Et encore une fois, Max s'est accroupie devant lui et a pris ses mains dans les siennes.

« Elle est en vie Thomas. Et vous me l'avez dit, elle est forte, c'est une battante. Elle ne va pas renoncer, pas maintenant qu'Argos es mort et que vous faite parti de ce qui lui reste à vivre. Laissez-lui le temps, et elle va se remettre. Elle va se réveiller, faites-moi confiance. Vous allez rester là, avec elle, je vais arranger ça avec le Colonel. Je vais vous faire apporter des affaires, et des choses à elle aussi, de la musique son parfum, le votre. Un des doudous du petit. Je veux que vous lui parliez, que vous la touchiez. Stimulez son cerveau, parce que lui, il continue à travailler. Et même inconsciente, elle saura que vous êtes là, et ça va l'aider. Et quand elle ouvrira les yeux, elle ne sera pas inquiète.

Il a levé les yeux et l'a regardé intrigué.

« Vous ne dites pas ça pour me rassurer n'est-ce pas ? Vous…

Son regard s'est voilé un instant, sa voix s'est cassée.

« Disons que je parle d'expérience…

Elle s'est reprise très vite lorsque l'infirmière est arrivée.

« Allez-y, je vous tiens au courant.

Elle est restée un instant immobile au milieu de ce couloir, transportée des années en arrière, et plus récemment encore, les larmes ont perlées au bord de ses cils, et la panique a commencée à l'envahir. C'est la douleur de ses ongles faisant saigner sa paume, qui l'a ramené à la réalité.

Elle s'est remise en mode travail, son esprit étant déjà passé à sa conversation avec le Colonel, et ensuite au brief à la DPJ…

Lorsque Thomas est entrée dans la chambre, ce qui l'a le plus surpris, c'est la taille de la machine à laquelle elle était reliée. Elle si petite, si frêle, et cette énorme chose, ce bip…

« Je peux vous apporter quelque chose Commandant ?

« Non merci, je… Je ne sais pas en fait… Je…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Prenez le temps. Je suis juste dehors s'il vous fallait quoi que ce soit.

« Oui, merci.

Il s'est approché. Il n'osait pas la toucher, et en même temps, c'était presque vital. Il a posé sa main sur la sienne, et il s'est remis à respirer. Le contact de sa peau, sa chaleur, elle était là. Et bientôt, il y aurait aussi son sourire, sa voix, son regard…

Il s'est approché encore et a touché sa joue, replaçant cette mèche de cheveux qui ne voulait décidemment pas rester derrière son oreille. Il avait l'impression qu'une vie s'était déroulée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait caressé sa joue, à la DPJ, pourtant à peine plus de 72 heures.

« Je suis là. C'est bien moi tu vois, et je vais rester là. Je ne te quitte plus.

Je sais que tu vas avoir besoin de temps, et ce n'est pas grave, parce que tu en sécurité maintenant, et puis moi, j'ai des tas de choses à te dire.

Il a déposé un baiser sur son front, a tiré la chaise qui était là près du lit, repris sa petite main dans la sienne, et dans sa tête il n'y avait qu'une seule prière : « ouvre les yeux ».

Elle s'était garée devant la DPJ, mais n'était pas entrée.

Elle s'était assise sur le quai, à même le sol, et regardait la cathédrale changer de couleur au fur et à mesure que le gris de l'aube, cédait la place au feu du ciel.

Elle avait envie d'un café, elle avait faim et aurait tué pour une cigarette, elle qui n'avait jamais fumé…

Et c'est ce qui l'empêchait de rentrer et de prendre en charge ces gens, cette équipe, leurs angoisses. Il fallait qu'elle le sorte de sa tête d'abord.

Paris n'était pas bon pour elle, parce qu'il était partout où elle posait le regard. Pas qu'elle l'ait oublié, non, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, il faisait parti d'elle, il avait toujours fait parti d'elle, et cela ne changerait jamais. Mais ici, il n'était pas sa force. Ici, il n'y avait que la peine.

Son téléphone a sonné. C'était Chloé

« Hello Red.

« Comment ça va ?

« Elle va s'en sortir. Ca risque d'être long, mais ça va aller. Thomas est avec elle, il va gérer je pense. Il faut juste que je fasse attention à sa culpabilité. J'imagine que Grégoire t'a parlé de mes théories, du coup…

« Je parlais de toi…

Un silence, l'angoisse qui monte

« Tant que j'ai du travail dans lequel me noyer, ça va aller.

« Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure vraiment…

« Il faut que j'y aille ma belle. Embrasse les enfants pour moi. Je te tiens au courant.

Elle a coupé, s'est relevé. Le travail. Voilà. La santé parait-il… Tu parles d'une connerie !

Quand elle est entrée, elle a trouvé l'endroit plutôt silencieux eu égard à l'activité. Ils n'avaient pas plus dormi qu'elle, étaient angoissés pour leurs amis, mais fonctionnels. Elle allait pouvoir en faire quelque chose.

« Grégoire

Il s'est retourné et l'a prise dans ses bras.

« Silence tout le monde, venez par là.

Je vous présente Maxine Laveau-Dupré. Elle fait partie d'une force internationale qui traque les criminels violents afin de les traduire en justice. Elle travaille notamment avec Chloé à New York, et vient nous prêter main forte. C'est elle qui nous a permis de retrouver Adèle hier soir.

Applaudissements. Elle lève les mains pour demander le silence.

« Je vous remercie, mais c'est un vrai travail d'équipe. Vous êtes bons, vous pouvez être fiers de vous, mais je veux que vous soyez meilleurs encore. On n'a pas fini. Ce gars, il faut le trouver, et vite.

« En l'absence du commandant Rocher, Max va prendre la tête de cette enquête, sous ma responsabilité. Avec son expertise et ses ressources, et votre travail, Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'issue de cette affaire.

« Je pense qu'on a besoin d'un brief. Equipe réduire. Si vous avez une salle de réunion ? Et du café, beaucoup de café…

Grégoire montra le chemin à Max, suivi d'Hyppo et d'Emma, et Jess parti chercher du café. Ce n'est que quand ils furent tous dans la pièce, que Max ferma la porte et commença.

« A part pour les personnes qui sont dans cette pièces, je veux une classification absolue de cette affaire. On ne fait confiance à personne, je veux un niveau élevé de paranoïa. Ce type est de la maison, d'une manière ou d'une autre, on part du principe qu'il est partout.

L'équipe qui garde les enfants est une équipe privée, avec laquelle j'ai travaillé, même moi je ne connais que leur boss. Et je ne sais pas où ils sont. Je sais que ça va être difficile pour vous, mais pour leur sécurité, pas de communications, pas de technologies.

Ça va être pareil pour nous. Tout ce qui est sensible ne passe pas par un réseau. Je veux que vous ayez des carnets et des crayons, sur vous, et l'info passe oralement, de préférence dans des lieux où l'on est surs de ne pas être écoutés.

Si l'on doit ajouter des membres à ce groupe, je veux qu'ils aient été passés à l'autoclave avant.

« Et pour Adèle et le Commandant ?

« Ils ne peuvent pas être plus en sécurité. Il y a une différence entre avoir des infos sur les gars du GIGN et jouer dans leurs camps. Et je pense qu'ils l'ont pris assez personnellement cette histoire…

J'ai besoin de lire tous les rapports des affaires que vous avez bouclé depuis 6 mois, en dehors du cas Argos. De voir les pièces à convictions, les personnes impliquées. On va commencer par celles où le méchant est décédé, ensuite celles où il va prendre perpète, et ainsi de suite.

Avant ça je veux voir la sœur d'Adèle, et après je l'envoi rejoindre les enfants.

Vous voyez autre chose ? Des questions.

« Oui. Pourquoi juste 6 mois ?

« Parce qu'il s'en est pris à Adèle en premier, pas à Lucas. Elle n'est pas qu'un moyen d'atteindre Rocher, je pense… Elle est impliquée dans l'histoire. Après Courtène, si un truc vous chatouille c'est que ça mérite d'être creusé. Faites confiance à vos trippes.

«Alors je pense qu'il faut que vous voyiez la belle sœur de Rocher. Jess, tendue.

« Développez Kancel.

« Elle s'est jetée au cou de Thomas, et a tout fait pour faire du mal à Adèle. Jusqu'à un faux témoignage dans le meurtre de l'avocat. Elle sait peut être quelque chose.

« Qu'on l'amène. Avec les bracelets. Et oubliez-là en salle d'interrogatoire. Je la veux mal à l'aise.

Autre chose ?

« Je crois qu'il faut que tu parles à Lucie Camus, et au Commissaire en charge de l'équipe Marceau. C'est un gros morceau, mais, vu les retombées, il y a des chances pour que ce que tu cherches soit enterré la dedans.

« C'est l'histoire de la juge ? C'est pour ça que tu as mis la petite Fournier sous protection avec les enfants ?

« Oui

« Ok… Faites-là venir Kancel, mais sous un faux prétexte. Je ne veux pas impliquer une autre équipe. Pas de pression.

Tomasi, on ne vous a pas entendu. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête ? Feu !

« Je... J'étais pas là… Je… Je reviens juste… Non, rien, vraiment

« Il va falloir qu'on discute vous et moi, mais pas maintenant.

Allez, au travail !

Oh et personne ne parle de Rocher et Adèle. Personne. Et je veux savoir si quelqu'un pose des questions.

La messe ayant été dite, chacun est parti, et Max s'est retrouvée seule. Elle s'est resservi un café, et s'est mise à respirer lentement, pour se purger de tout ce qu'elle venait de se prendre en plaine figure.

« Tu parles d'un don…

On a tapé à la porte, c'était Sarah.

« Bonjour Sarah, entrez je vous en prie. Asseyez-vous. Je vous sers un café ? Quelque chose ?

« Un thé, je veux bien.

Tout en le lui préparant, le dos tourné, elle remarqua tout de suite le calme de la jeune fille. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

« Je vois que vous avez pu vous changer. Désolée pour les fringues, pas vraiment tendance.

Son sourire et le contact de la tasse chaude ont immédiatement mis la jeune fille en confiance, et elle a souri.

« Je dois vous dire Sarah, que vous m'avez épaté. Vous avez fait preuve d'un sang froid impressionnant, et grâce à vous, on a retrouvé votre sœur en un temps record.

Elle aurait du réagir positivement au compliment, elle tique sur le mot sœur. Elle mort sa lèvre inférieure, ses pupilles se dilatent, son regard devient fuyant, quelques dixièmes de secondes.

La peur.

« Sarah. Mon métier est de lire les gens. Je ne vais pas vous balader, ce que je lis de vous ne me plait pas.

Surprise, peur à nouveau. Plus intense.

« Je sais à quel point tout cela est déstabilisant. Apprendre qu'on a une sœur, se faire enlever, utiliser par un psychopathe qui a poursuivi cette même sœur pendant des années, voir des gens mourir… Bref… C'est normal d'avoir peur, et d'être en colère. Et de vouloir à nouveau se sentir en sécurité.

Mais cette sécurité, ce n'est pas à vous de l'assurer, c'est à nous. C'est notre boulot de vous expliquer, de vous rassurer et de vous protéger.

Et là, ce calme apparent, ce sang froid, ce n'est pas normal. Cela s'appelle de la dissociation. Vous faite complètement abstraction de tout ce que vous avez vécu de traumatisant, comme si c'était juste un film que vous auriez vu. Et pour moi c'est la pire des choses, parce que j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez perçu, pour trouver le type qui a emmené Adèle cette nuit là.

Les mains de Sarah se mettent à trembler. Elle refuse de tout son être de revivre ça, mais elle sait qu'elle doit. Elle est en panique.

« Ecoutez-moi. Voilà ce que l'on va faire. Je vais retourner là-bas avec vous, virtuellement, et ensemble nous allons trouver ce dont j'ai besoin pour arrêter ce type, puis je vais vous mettre à l'abri, avec votre neveu, le fils du commandant Rocher… Avec la meilleure protection qui soit. Celle des rock stars et des Présidents. Promis. Et vous prendrez le temps de vous remettre, vous pourrez poser toutes les questions qui vous travaillent. Ok ?

Elle pleure à chaudes larmes, mais en silence, elle fait oui de la tête.

Max dispose leurs fauteuils face à face, elle prend ses mains dans les siennes, ses pouces posés sur les poignets de la jeune fille.

« Je veux que vous fermiez les yeux et que vous respiriez calmement. Inspirez avec le nez, et soufflez avec la bouche. Lorsque vous inspirez, vous gonflez le ventre, en expirant, vous le rentrez, voilà, avec moi, calmement. Inspirez, expirez.

On va revenir au moment où nous sommes arrivés. Vous courriez au milieu de la rue, Thomas vous a pris dans ses bras. Vous étiez sauve, en sécurité. Vous nous avez dit qu'Adèle était blessée, conduit à la maison et Thomas s'est précipité. On est restée toutes les deux et on a parlé, vous m'avez raconté ce qui s'est passé. Vous étiez en sécurité, vous vous souvenez ?

Elle fait oui de la tête.

Maintenant je veux que vous vous concentriez sur vos sensations physiques : Chaud, froid, douleur, parfums…

« J'ai froid, et mal aux pieds… Je… Je suis pieds-nus et j'ai couru, je suis écorchée.

« C'est bien. Quoi d'autre. Vous entendez quelque chose ? Vous sentez un parfum ?

« Ça sent la fumée je crois, la campagne, les feuilles mouillées. Il y a les sirènes…

« Ok, c'est bien. Revenons avant ça. Avant que vous sautiez par-dessus le portail de la maison. Vous avez traversé le jardin. Décrivez-le-moi.

« Il est à l'arrière de la maison, un carré de pelouse entouré d'arbres. Il y a une allée contre le mur au fond, a droite, et une autre maison sur la gauche.

« Parlez-moi de ce jardin, il est carré, avec des arbres. C'est grand ? Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez dans ce jardin ? La liberté d'être dehors, le froid de la nuit ?

« Oui c'est grand, avec de la végétation. Il fait nuit mais je vois où je vais, je dois trouver de l'aide pour Adèle.

Elle s'agite, elle panique à nouveau

« Calmez-vous Sarah, je suis là, avec vous. Adèle est saine et sauve. Vous faite du très bon travail. Parlez-moi encore du jardin. Vous vous êtes retournée, pour regarder la maison ?

« Non, non je cours vers le portail au fond de l'allée, je glisse, c'est mouillé, et j'ai peur, je… Je…

« De quoi avez-vous peur ?

« L'alarme. L'alarme a sonné, mais ce n'est pas vous. Il y a forcément quelqu'un mais je ne vois personne. J'ai peur qu'on me reprenne.

« On ne vous a pas repris. Vous êtes avec moi. Quand vous avez glissé. Revenez à ce moment. Vous glissez, et vous vous relevez. Faite pause. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

« Rien… Je ne vois rien… Mais je sens… Je sens… Une odeur… De cigarette

Elle serre fort les yeux.

« Il est là, il est là et il me regarde en fumant.

« Calmez-vous Sarah. Vous avez été top. Je veux que vous emmeniez votre esprit en dehors de cette maison, de ce jardin, que vous respiriez calmement. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Et grâce à vous, je vais l'attraper.

Ouvrez les yeux.

Max avait tenu parole, elle lui avait fait apporter un sac avec des affaires pour Adèle.

Sa brosse à cheveux, un grand tee shirt et un short, une bouteille d'eau de rose, des cotons, un flacon d'eau de Cologne… Mais aussi de quoi la rassurer : une des peluches d'Ulysse et sa boîte à musique, son Ipod et une paire d'écouteurs, _Le petit prince_ de Saint Exupéry, avec un marque page en forme de squelette de dessin animé…

Quelques affaires pour lui aussi, et un mot.

 _Dans un premier temps ça devrait faire l'affaire. Le plus important est qu'elle entende votre voix, et celle de ceux qu'elle aime. J'ai ajouté une vidéo d'Ulysse avec Jess sur l'Ipod, je vous en amènerai d'autres._

Il avait commencé par lui expliquer que sa sœur et Ulysse allaient bien, qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Que si elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux pour lui, il fallait qu'elle le fasse pour cet enfant, parce qu'il n'avait plus qu'elle. Il lui avait dit où ils se trouvaient, que ce n'était pas vraiment un hôpital normal et pourquoi, et avait tenté de la rassurer, de lui expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé, dans le moindre détail. Et tout cela sans lâcher sa main.

Il avait fini par s'endormir, et c'est l'infirmière venue prendre ses constantes qui l'avait réveillé. Elle avait insistée pour qu'il se rafraichisse et qu'il mange, et visiblement, elle n'était pas habituée à ce que l'on contredise ses ordres. Il se sentait mieux au demeurant.

Il avait placé la peluche contre son cou, et mis la boite à musique en marche. Brahms bien entendu. Il avait eu la même pour Lucas. Il s'était assit dans le fauteuil plus confortable qu'on lui avait amené un peu plus tôt, et avait commencé à feuilleter le livre. Des passages étaient souligné au crayon gris : _Connaître_ _ce n'_ _est_ _pas_ _démontrer_ _, ni_ _expliquer_ _. C'_ _est_ _accéder_ _à la_ _vision_ _[…]_ _Dans le désert au crépuscule, on s'assoit sur une dune, on ne voit rien, on n'entend rien et cependant quelque chose rayonne en vous […]Tu es responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé._

Il avait levé les yeux sur elle… Est-ce qu'il l'avait apprivoisé ? Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Qui était responsable de l'autre ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir faillit à son devoir.

Il avait reposé le livre, et pris l'Ipod. Il était arrêté sur Amy Winehouse, _Our day will come_ … Ca l'a fait sourire. Il a mis un écouteur dans son oreille, et a gardé l'autre. Ils ont partagé ce moment…

Il s'est demandé si elle le connaissait aussi peu que ce que lui la connaissait mal, alors même qu'ils passaient presque toutes leurs heures ensemble… Et c'est ce qui l'a incité à parler.

« Laveau a dit que je devais te faire la conversation, mais je t'avoue que je ne sais pas bien par où commencer… Max déjà… Une amie de Chloé… Je me demande si toi tu la connais. Elle a pris les choses en main. Toute l'équipe est sur le pont et on va trouver ce type.

Elle m'a fait porter des affaires pour toi. Et du coup je réalise que je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce que tu aimes. Ce que tu lis, ce que tu écoutes… On n'a pas vraiment les même gouts musicaux, à part peut être pour le classique….

Et de lui parler de ce que lui aimait, Les vannes étaient ouvertes, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Lui parler de son fils qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, de sport en général, des sports de combats en particulier, de son goût pour la vitesse. Mais aussi pour la mer, l'océan. Il connaissait un endroit magnifique à 2 heures de Paris…

« Je suis sûr que tu adorerais.

Du coup, ça m'effraie un peu tout ça, tu sais…

Il pose de nouveau sa main sur la sienne.

« Je pense que tu en sais bien plus sur moi que je n'imagine, parce que c'est toi ça, tu observes, tu recoupes. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais ignorer ? Et qu'est-ce que tu détestes ?

Tu vas m'en vouloir, forcément, parce que tu avais confiance en moi, et que j'ai laissé ça arriver. Pour te sortir de cette histoire, il a presque fallut que tu meures, et c'est insupportable ! Comment tu vas pouvoir me pardonner ça ? Après Camille, Aurélie, je…

Sa main qui bouge. Il a rêvé, c'est la fatigue. Non. Encore une fois, son doigt.

Il sonne précipitamment l'infirmière, qui arrive dans la seconde.

« Elle a bougée

« Sortez Commandant.

Il sort à reculons, l'inquiétude chevillée au ventre alors que le médecin et d'autres entrent dans la petite chambre.

Après ce qui lui semble une éternité, le médecin le rejoint dans le couloir.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

« Rassurez-vous, ces mouvements que vous avez vu ne sont pas des signes négatifs, ou de douleur. Ce sont des signes très positifs d'une amélioration de son état. Nous l'avons donc sortie du coma artificiel et enlevé l'assistance respiratoire.

Cependant, n'imaginez pas qu'elle va se réveiller tout de suite. Son corps est encore faible, et il va lui falloir encore du temps pour se réparer. Et je ne peux pas vous dire combien de temps. La stimulation est une excellente chose. Continuez et ne perdez pas courage.

« Merci

L'infirmière lui fait signe de rentrer, lorsqu'on l'interpelle.

« Commandant

« Courtène ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Tout va bien ?

« Oui, oui rassurez-vous. Max voulait que je vous donne des infos, et pas au téléphone.

Comment elle va ?

« Ils l'ont sorti du coma artificiel. Maintenant c'est à elle de jouer…

Courtène pose sa main sur son épaule, et après un échange de regards, ils retournent dans la chambre. Rocher reprend sa place dans le fauteuil, et Hypo prend la chaise.

« Parlez-moi

« On a avancé Commandant. Max a pu tirer plus d'informations de Sarah avant de la faire mettre en sécurité. Elle a envoyé Jess jouer les nounous du coup, ça commençais à faire beaucoup de gosses. Mais c'est une bonne chose, vu son état, qu'elle soit là-bas.

Donc, on sait que le kidnappeur était dans le jardin quand la petite s'est enfuit, et qu'il fumait. On y est retourné, mais on n'a trouvé que des cendres et une marque de brulure sur un arbre, il a emporté le mégot.

« Pour l'ADN ?

« Oui. Ca confirme l'idée selon laquelle il connaît parfaitement nos procédures. Il a probablement utilisé un talkie sur une fréquence UHF, pour nous écouter, parce qu'aucun portable ne s'est connecté à un relais dans la zone. Même remarque avec les images, il a évité toutes les caméras possible, sans parlé d'ici… Ils ne savent toujours pas comment le mec connaissait la mission… Par contre pour le coup, avec l'histoire de la cigarette, on sait qu'il mesure dans les 1m 75 pour 70 kg et qu'il est gaucher.

La doc a examiné le corps d'Argos, rien de plus, pareil avec l'IJ. Il avait des gants notre bonhomme… Quant à la femme d'Argos, c'est un légume, on ne peut rien en tirer…

« Et il le savait. Il l'a considéré comme un meuble de plus dans la pièce dès le début.

« Oui… On a ré examiné tous les dossiers depuis 6 mois, enfin on est en cours, mais plus on avance, plus Max pense que c'est lié à l'affaire Marceau.

« Oui, ça collerait à sa théorie… Et c'est moi qui l'ai tué la juge…

« Oui… Elle est étrange la copine de Chloé non ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle est dans ma tête tout le temps…

« Oui c'est un peu ça. Mais c'est elle qui l'a retrouvé. Je pense que ça mérite notre confiance.

« Oui. Bien sur…

Alors… Heu… Elle s'est aussi payé votre belle sœur… Et pas tendrement… C'était effrayant pour tout dire, elle l'a dépecée avant de la passer à la moulinette…

Thomas s'était tendu

« Elle a tout balancé, comment Baranski l'a approché, l'a manipulée sous prétexte de vengeance, les coups, le faux témoignage, tout. Mais pour elle c'était une flic ripoux des bœuf carottes, elle n'était même pas au courant pour Argos, encore moins de l'enlèvement d'Adèle. Et croyez-moi, elle n'a pas menti, elle avait pas envie…

Max l'a faite déférer chez le juge pour être mise sous contrôle judiciaire. Une copine la juge à priori. Elle a demandé une faveur au parquet et à la Présidente du tribunal, rien que ça… Adèle est hors de cause, du coup… Enfin…

Elle est aussi partie voir Baranski. Et là je dois vous dire, ça me fait plutôt plaisir…

Ah oui, elle m'a demandé de vous donner ça. C'est un message de chacun de nous. Elle dit qu'entendre notre voix lui fera du bien. Il y en a un de Chloé aussi.

Thomas pris le dictaphone en souriant.

« Elle pense à tout

« Ouaaaai effrayant hein ? Elle a quelque chose de pas humain, je vous dis… Vous saviez qu'elle est de la nouvelle Orléans et qu'elle a un nom de prêtresse vaudou ?

Bon j'y retourne. Elle a dit qu'elle passerait plus tard. Si elle a des plumes dans les cheveux, fuyez !

« Courtène ?

« Oui ?

« Merci…

Hippo parti, il se cala dans le fauteuil, et se mit à réfléchir… Il fini par mettre le dictaphone en marche. Il était un peu gêné d'entendre ces messages, les gazouillis du petit Ulysse, la voix de son fils, même si c'était réconfortant pour lui aussi, il avait l'impression de ne pas être vraiment à sa place à ce moment là.

Jusqu'au message de Chloé…

« Coucou. Et coucou Thomas, parce que j'imagine que vous êtes là. Vous m'en aurez fait voir tous les deux… Enfin, bref, on ne va pas commencer à ressasser, on va finir par tous pleurer… Enfin, moi surtout. Bon Adèle, il faut que tu sois compréhensive, Thomas, ce n'est pas un grand communiquant alors, dis-toi bien qu'il fait ce qu'il peut. Par contre, toi tu n'es pas du genre à rester endormie pendant que les autres travaillent. Et ne me dis pas que ton cerveau lui travaille, parce que je le sais bien mais ce n'est pas le sujet. On a tous besoin de toi ici, alors même si c'est confortable ce coma, même si tu as gagné le droit de te reposer, il faut faire encore un petit effort. Et vous Thomas, au lieu de vous demander par quel bout commencer la conversation, parlez-lui de vous, tout simplement.

« Elle vous manque pas vrai ?

Max, dans la porte, attendant que la bande se termine, un énorme sac à ses pieds.

« Oui. 4 ans à partager le quotidien de quelqu'un ce n'est pas rien.

« Surtout de quelqu'un comme elle…

Ils sourient.

« Vous avez du nouveau ?

« Oui. Tout plein.

Mais avant ça comment vous allez ?

J'ai vu le toubib pour Adèle. Mais, sans vous vexer, vous avez vraiment une sale tête.

« Je vous remercie… Il lui jette un sourire las

C'est pas simple en fait… J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps, de ce que je raconte, mais je fais comme vous avez dit. C'est juste un peu décourageant de ne pas savoir si elle m'entend…

« Elle vous entend. Croyez-moi. Elle ressent votre présence, son cerveau enregistre les mots, quand vous la touchez, les parfums…

« Vous… Vous êtes ?

« Non, encore une fois je ne suis ni medium, ni télépathe. Mais…

Un de mes amis est resté très longtemps dans le coma avant de se réveiller. Pendant que j'étais étudiante. Du coup, j'ai un peu planché sur le sujet. Je crois même que c'est pour parti ce qui m'a fait opter pour mon choix de carrière. Alors vous pouvez me croire quand je vous dis que c'est important et que ça marche.

Vous êtes toujours aussi sceptique quand il s'agit de vous ?

Son téléphone sonne.

« Excusez-moi une seconde.

Et elle sort.

Il s'approche du bord du fauteuil, prend la main d'Adèle, et embrasse ses doigts.

« Je suis si mauvais que ça ? Non parce que là, deux psychologues qui me rembarrent en moins de 10 minutes… Ce serait si simple si tu ouvrais les yeux…

Et comme une prière, il s'est penché vers sa main, posant son front sur le bout de ses doigts, et a murmuré :

« S'il-te-plait… Ouvre les yeux…

Elle a pris une grande inspiration, qui a traversé tout son corps.

Il s'est redressé, regardant ses yeux bouger sous ses paupières. Elle gémie.

« Quelqu'un vite !

Il s'est levé, s'est approché de son visage, caressant sa joue.

« Je suis là Adèle. Ouvre les yeux. Je sais que tu m'entends. Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux

Et tout doucement ses paupières se sont levées, péniblement. Elle les a fermées de nouveau.

« Ouvre les yeux

Et elle a fini par les ouvrir…

Le réveil d'Adèle avait permis à tout le monde de mieux respirer.

Même si elle était très faible, et incapable de parler pour le moment, ça avait redonné un coup de fouet à l'équipe.

Max les avait envoyé prendre un peu de repos, et fait prévenir Jess.

Lamarck n'avait pas eu plus de choix.

Il allait maintenant falloir convaincre Thomas de bouger, et ça, c'était le plus compliqué.

Il la rejoint dans le couloir alors qu'elle raccroche son portable.

« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser de portables ?

« C'est un jetable, j'en change toutes les six heures. Pas de GPS, quasiment intraçable si on reste sous les 3 minutes.

« Vous me faites peur, vous savez ça ?

Son soulagement faisait du bien à voir. Elle sourit en réponse à son sourire.

« Vous réalisez que ce n'est qu'un premier pas n'est-ce pas ?

Ca risque d'être long Thomas. Et elle va avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un parce qu'elle va se sentir impuissante et angoissée, qu'elle n'est pas encore transportable, et ici, impossible de faire venir son fils. Et même si j'ai été l'élément perturbateur dans la stratégie du kidnappeur, c'est fini pour l'effet de surprise, il m'a prise en compte et il peaufine son plan pour vous atteindre.

Parce que la cible c'est définitivement vous. Vous en êtes conscient ?

« Faite une pause deux secondes. S'il vous plait.

J'ai besoin de recharger un minimum les batteries.

Et vous aussi j'imagine? C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez dormi ?

« Je sais pas. On est quel jour ?

Sourires à nouveau.

« Ok. Mais c'est pas en dormant dans un fauteuil que vous allez récupérer.

« Vous avez fait quoi vous, quand votre ami s'est réveillé ?

Une grande gifle, pleine figure, KO technique.

« Je… C'était différent. Je n'étais pas là…

L'infirmière est arrivée, la sauvant d'une conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir.

« Commandant, nous allons la transférer dans une chambre plus confortable. Vous pouvez la voir avant, pour lui expliquer. Mais ensuite je vais vous mettre à la porte. Je vous conseille d'en profiter pour rentrer chez vous.

« Merci. C'est une excellente idée.

« Quoi ? Non.

« Je vous le rend dans 2 minutes

Thomas, je vous embarque, on passe chez vous récupérer des affaires, on fait un point en même temps et je vous ramène.

« Je ne la laisse pas seule ici

« Elle ne sera pas seule

Ils se retournent en même temps. C'est Lamarck accompagné de Jess.

« Avant que vous fassiez une quelconque remarque, je vous rappelle que c'est encore moi qui commande. Elle a besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de son fils, et vous de couper un peu. Nous allons assurer l'intérim. C'est un ordre.

Il n'y a rien à dire. Jess serre Thomas dans ses bras, quand l'infirmière lui fait signe qu'il peut venir.

« Je reviens

Elle semble encore groggy, mais elle est consciente. Son cœur se serre, mais il se force à sourire. Il s'approche et s'assied au bord du lit, caressant sa joue.

« Hello… C'est bon de te revoir parmi nous.

Les médecins disent que tu vas bien et que tu vas être transférée dans une chambre plus… Enfin moins… Militaire. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester mais, Jess est là, et dès que ce sera possible elle viendra, comme ça tu auras des nouvelles d'Ulysse de première main.

« Tu…

« Shhhh… N'essais pas de parler, laisse toi le temps, d'accord.

Mais elle est têtue, elle s'entête

« Tu… pars

« Pas longtemps, je te le promet. Juste prendre quelques affaires, tu ne vas même pas t'en rendre compte.

Elle ferme les yeux, semble soulagée.

Il embrasse son front.

« Je ne te laisse plus seule. Et je reviens le plus vite possible. Repose-toi.

Il a l'impression de peser une tonne lorsqu'il sort de la chambre quand l'équipe médicale y entre. Il lève la tête vers Max.

« Je vous accorde 1 heure

« Vous m'avez vu conduire ? Ce sera largement suffisant.

Ils sortaient du camp comme s'ils étaient poursuivis, toutes sirènes dehors, et il était en train de penser qu'il aurait du lui accorder 1 heure de plus, quand elle entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Alors, Baranski… Un morceau la dame… Une vraie psychopathe, un cas d'école, de type plutôt perverse mais avec une faculté d'adaptation impressionnante. Elevée par papa et maman pour devenir le pion parfait dans le jeu de maniaque de papounet, dès le berceau, « tu seras haut gradé de la police ma fille ! » Ou juge… Bref, comme lui est un pur exemple de pervers narcissique, comment vous expliquer… Un mélange entre Gilles de Rais et Charles Manson ?

« Je vous crois sur parole

« Ok… Disons que l'on se retrouve avec quelqu'un qui est hautement manipulable, voire même qui voue une obéissance aveugle à son père, et qui, comme elle a été élevée en pensant que même trucider quelqu'un, si papa le demande, c'est bien, pourrait tomber dans la sociopathie si elle n'avait pas un gros défaut : elle ressent !

Du coup je n'ai pas trop eu de mal à la faire parler comme un moulin

« Oui Courtène m'a parlé de vos méthodes…

« Vous faites référence à votre belle-sœur ? Ecore un bel exemple de troubles mentaux… Elle est bien perturbée elle aussi…

Enfin, à part les plans géniaux de papounet, rien. Pas de disciples, pas de frères, pas de fils, rien qui vienne lui faire de l'ombre. Pas de satisfaction à l'annonce de la mort de son père, plus de la peur, pas de signe que quelqu'un allait prendre la relève et la petite phrase qui tue, à vous transmettre : « Vous leur passerez tous mes vœux de bonheur ».

Heureusement, et que Dieu bénisse, ils ne se sont pas reproduits comme des lapins dans la famille…

« J'ai pas tout suivi, mais vous l'avez éliminé et elle ne sait rien du nouveau type

« C'est ça. Et comme j'ai relu vos dossiers des derniers 6 mois, avec l'équipe, j'ai aussi éliminé le reste, et je pense vraiment que c'est lié à l'affaire Marceau.

« Mais qui, et pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi s'en prendre à Adèle ? Elle a essayé de la sauver, je ne comprends pas.

« Oui mais vous, vous l'avez tué. Et Adèle n'est probablement qu'un moyen de vous atteindre, ce que je ne pensais pas au départ… A moins que, durant votre enquête, elle se soit confrontée directement au type, et qu'il ait fait d'une pierre, deux coups. C'est aussi une forte possibilité.

« C'était compliqué cette histoire. Elle était mal, et en grande partie à cause de moi, et elle est rentrée dans le lard de pas mal de monde. Et encore, elle s'est calmée… Je vous raconterai un jour ce qu'elle a fait à Tardieu…

« Oui, je sais… J'ai fait mes devoirs sur elle aussi… Et vous…

Un ange passe…

« Du coup ça voudrait dire qu'elle aussi que la juge a placé ses pions un peu partout ? Y compris chez nous, ou au parquet, dans l'armée… Parce comme vous l'avez dit, il avait un coup d'avance sur nous. C'est plus que nous coiffer au poteau ça.

C'est donc quelqu'un qui la connaît bien, avec qui elle a travaillé, en confiance, jusqu'à en faire son associé ?

« Plutôt son disciple pour le coup… Elle voulait se venger du système qui l'avait faite souffrir, en le vérolant de l'intérieur… Combien de flic n'en rêvent pas chaque nuit ?

« Autant que de ceux qui rêvent qu'ils font justice eux-mêmes (Et il eu un frisson en pensant à Garel)

« J'en ai parlé à une amie juge d'instruction. Elle ne la connaissait pas personnellement, mais elle pense qu'elle travaillait comme elle, avec un OPJ. Et du coup ça nous ferait un bon suspect… Elle va voir de son côté ce qu'elle peut trouver. Je dois passer la voir demain en fin de journée.

« Vous devriez rencontrer Julie Camus aussi, la fille de la juge. Un personnage, je vous préviens. Elle détestait sa mère, mais elle peut vous aider éventuellement. Elle est partie travailler à la Cellule Marceau avec Derco. Lui c'est un sale con arrogant, mais Adèle a confiance en Lucie. Elle est psychologue, vous parlez le même dialecte.

« Oui ça va me changer je dois la voir tôt demain matin, en fait. Grégoire m'en a parlé.

Ils étaient arrivés chez lui, il la précéda dans l'appartement.

« Faites comme chez vous… Le temps de prendre une douche, deux bricoles…

« Prenez le temps, on a encore plus d'une heure trente devant nous si on reste sur votre planning…

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et fouilla dans le frigo. Il allait passer plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait sous la douche, sous l'effet de l'eau chaude, et elle allait faire à manger.

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle le voit comme pouvait le voir la juge, et donc son disciple… Il fallait qu'elle le détende…

Des tomates… Des pâtes… Voilà…

Quand il est sorti de la douche, la maison embaumait, et il s'est précipité dans la cuisine, une simple serviette enroulée sur les reins.

« Mais vous faites quoi là ?

« Je sais pas, vous en pensez quoi ? Une autopsie ?

J'ai faim, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin, et on a largement le temps. Et vous m'avez dit de faire comme chez moi.

J'aime bien le tatoo, façon yakusa… Jolis symboliques… Psychologiquement ya de quoi dire… Mais vous devriez vous rhabiller, parce que c'est un coup à me faire rater la cuisson des pâtes…

Cette bonne femme le hérisse au plus haut point, elle a le don de l'énerver…

Mais non de non, ça sent bon… Moi aussi j'ai faim… Elle m'énerve !

Quand il arrive dans la cuisine, un sac léger sur l'épaule, elle a servi et lui tend des couverts.

Il les prend avec une grimace et s'assied en face d'elle.

« Pour vous occuper d'elle et de cette enquête il va vous falloir autre chose que quelques bananes.

« Vous remarquez tout vous hein ?

« C'est un peu mon métier mon bon monsieur. Lire, les gens, les choses… Il faut juste faire attention à comment on regarde.

« Comment on regarde ?

« Oui… _Celui qui lutte contre les monstres doit veiller à ne pas le devenir lui-même. Et quand tu regardes longtemps au fond de l'abîme, l'abîme, lui aussi, regarde au fond de toi_. C'est Nietzsche… Pas mieux…

« Oui, j'imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

Il avait mordu, c'était parti.

« Ah ça non, je vous confirme. Trop d'affect c'est destructeur. Je vous laisse imaginer quand je fais l'éponge ce que je prends… Et pour contrer, on devient vite sociopathe, à grand coups de pieds dans l'affectif, bing, fini, tracé plat, plus de sentiments… Pas le meilleur de moi non plus. Trouver l'équilibre, et le garder, ça c'est un vrai challenge !

« Mais vous faites comment ? L'observation, je veux bien, mais on dirait que vous êtes dans la tête des gens.

« Le cerveau capte des choses dont nous ne sommes pas conscient. Des attitudes, des micro expressions, la manière dont sont organisées les choses dans une maison, les couleurs, vos tatouages… Mon cerveau analyse tout ça à la manière d'une histoire que je devrais apprendre, un rôle que je devrais jouer, et il me fait vivre ce que vous vivez, au détail près. Jusqu'aux sensations…

La douleur au bas de votre dos… Une vieille blessure qui ressort d'avoir dormi dans un fauteuil. Blessure au corps, mais aussi à l'âme… Et ça vous amène à votre passé, vos démons, à votre colère… Colère que vous êtes passé maître dans l'art d'enfouir, mais qui vous enferme dans ce mutisme salvateur… La Carpe sur votre bras, toujours à contre courant, qui s'en prend plein la tronche, mais qui continue à avancer… La culpabilité, toujours présente, enracinée en vous depuis longtemps, encore une cicatrice, qui se réveille avec une simple pensée à votre fils, tellement qu'elle se voit dans vos rides d'expressions, et aussi parce que vous êtes trop impulsif et que vous ne réfléchissez pas, que vous contenez tout et tout au fond, tout au fond de vous, ce sentiment que vous ne vous autorisiez plus, et qui exacerbe tous les autres, que vous ne savez pas comment gérer, qui est surement une de vos peurs ultimes…

Il avait posé sa fourchette, lui qui dévorait l'instant d'avant. Elle avait ouvert une brèche et s'y engouffrait.

« Arrêtez…

« De quoi avez-vous peur ?

« De quoi j'ai peur ? Non mais j'hallucine ! J'ai manqué perdre ma coéquipière, plusieurs fois et…

« Elle est sauve, et pourtant, vous êtes toujours en panique. C'est quoi ? Ce type dehors que vous avez peur de ne pas attraper ? C'est pour ça que vous me laisser le lead ? Pour éviter qu'elle vous reproche de l'avoir laissé tomber… Encore

Il se lève furieux et attrape le sac

« J'y retourne soyez gentille de mettre de l'ordre et claquez la porte en sortant.

Il refuse le combat, lui le cogneur, il fuit

Elle s'interpose entre lui et la porte, le pousse en arrière, du bout des doigts sur la poitrine

« Je ne crois pas non, pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas répondu

« Ne m'obligez pas à vous virer de mon chemin

La veine qui bat sur sa tempe

« Vous me brutaliseriez ? Je ne crois pas.

Ses yeux ne quittent pas les siens, son regard le transperce

Parlez-moi. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? Une peur primale, un truc enraciné, un manque…

Il jeta le sac par terre et la colla contre la porte, il était furieux, pire que ça hors de lui. Ce genre de rage que seule la peur provoque

« Et vous hein, vous cachez quoi sous vos grands airs d'experte ? C'est quoi votre honte ? Que vous avez abandonné un type dans le coma et qu'il s'est réveillé tout seul ? Que vous l'aviez pas attendu, que vous l'avez trahi ? Vous faites quoi là ? Vous vous rachetez une conscience parce que vous pouvez pas revenir en arrière pour effacer vos fautes ? Je ne suis pas votre cobaye ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, si je suis comme vous ? Si je peux marcher sur mes principes, abandonner les gens que j'aime, les laisser se débrouiller seuls, les oublier, et vivre en égoïste ?

Elle ne bougeait pas, elle le fixait intensément, et il s'est arrêté, brutalement, il a relâché la pression. Il s'est appuyé contre le mur à côté d'elle, et a fermé les yeux.

« Vous ne feriez jamais ça, vous vous sacrifieriez n'est-ce pas ? Vous sacrifieriez tout à leur bonheur… Au bonheur de ce que vous aimez et dont vous pensez que leurs souffrances sont de votre faute… Même si vous deviez abandonner ce que vous avez de plus cher au monde. C'est ça qu'elle a vu en vous. Le protecteur, le héro qui se sacrifie à la fin. Le cœur si tendre, si fragile, que vous l'avez enfoui, caché derrière cette carapace de muscles, ce caractère de merde, pour le protéger. Parce que vous culpabilisez tellement, que vous pensez que vous ne comptez pas…

C'est là-dessus que va jouer le disciple. C'est votre faiblesse.

Je suis désolée Thomas. Il fallait que je comprenne.

C'est vous qui avez un coup d'avance maintenant. Votre faiblesse, c'est une force.

Ouvrez les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas était parti seul rejoindre Adèle.

Il avait à peine échangé deux mots avec Max, qui visiblement avait été secouée par ce qu'il lui avait dit, même si elle avait rapidement repris contenance. Elle avait insisté pour rester ranger et l'avait laissé partir, enfermée dans ses pensées.

Il s'en voulait de sa réaction même s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait fait. Il avait vu faire Chloé, puis Adèle, plusieurs fois, et pourtant il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Pousser les gens dans leurs retranchements afin qu'ils vous reprochent ce qui les terrorise… L'effet miroir… Il se reprochait vraiment d'avoir abandonné Adèle, il avait la sensation de l'avoir trahie, c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait plus la quitter. Pour que ça ne se reproduise plus, qu'elle lui pardonne, ça et tout le reste… Il savait désormais qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle, pour son bonheur et son bien être… Prêt à tout sacrifier.

Il aurait aimé avoir eu le courage de parler avec Max cependant, de voir où tout cela allait l'emmener. Elle était vraiment très bonne, et en même temps, elle l'avait laissé entrer dans sa tête, laissé sentir sa douleur immense.

Il ne voulait pas penser à cet échange, parce que dans ce qu'elle avait dit, il y avait aussi des vérités qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

A commencer par le fait qu'il l'avait prise à cause de lui, pour se délecter de sa souffrance, jouer avec ses peurs, sa peine…

Lorsqu'il arriva, Lamarck était dans le couloir au téléphone. Il raccrocha en voyant arriver Thomas.

« Vous n'étiez pas sensé dormir ?

« Je n'y serais pas arrivé. Du neuf ?

« Non, ma femme. Ils ont besoin de repos pour être efficaces. Ils vont reprendre demain. Vous devriez faire pareil.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Laveau ?

« Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Adèle ?

« Eveillée, avec Kancel.

« Je vais prendre le relais pour cette nuit, et demain, dès que l'on aura fait le point avec les médecins, je vous rejoins.

« Vous avez validé ça avec Maxine ?

« C'est mon équipe, et visiblement, ce type m'en veux. Je ne vois pas comment elle compte faire sans moi. Et elle n'a pas le choix de toutes manières.

« N'oubliez pas que j'ai mon mot à dire Commandant. Je la connais depuis longtemps, et j'ai confiance en son jugement. Et vous êtes un peu trop proche du problème pour pouvoir en dire autant.

« Mais c'est qui à la fin cette bonne femme ! Pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler alors que tout le monde la connaît et la présente comme un géni ! Elle débarque et tout le monde lui déroule le tapis rouge, et il faudrait que ça me suffise ?

« J'étais sur sa dernière intervention à Paris, il y a quelques années. Le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait était décédé 4 heures avant. Un prévenu avait pris une juge en otage. Impossible d'intervenir en frontal. Elle est entrée dans le bureau avec eux. Elle lui a parlé pendant 6 heures, sans interruption, sans un verre d'eau, et face à une arme et assez de matériel pour vaporiser tout une aile du palais de justice. Croyez-moi sur parole si je vous dis que cela suffit.

Ils se retournent.

« Lieutenant Colonel Thibaud. Commissaire. Commandant

« Mes respects Colonel. Et merci de votre soutien à mon équipe.

« Je vous en prie Commissaire. On est tous dans la même galère sur cette affaire. J'ai besoin de vous voir pour que l'on se coordonne justement. Si vous avez un instant ?

« Bien entendu. Je vous suis.

Thomas a l'impression qu'on vient de le frapper, et tandis qu'ils s'éloignent, les mots qu'il a jeté à la figure de Max lui reviennent comme autant de coups…

C'est ce moment que choisi Jessica pour sortir de la chambre. Elle semble nerveuse, et Thomas sait instantanément que quelque chose cloche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Elle est très agitée, je n'arrive pas à la calmer, je…

Il se précipite à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle tente malgré sa faiblesse, de se lever. Il s'assied au bord du lit et la prend dans ses bras.

« Shhh calme toi, je suis là tout va bien. Je suis là je ne te quitte pas. Regarde-moi. Calme-toi, s'il te plait. Il prend son visage entre ses mains, la regarde droit dans les yeux, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Doucement, très doucement. Puis un autre, sans jamais cesser de la regarder. Ils restent un instant front contre front et elle se laisse enfin aller contre lui. Il s'appuie contre le lit et la serre dans ses bras, la laissant s'abandonner contre sa poitrine, caressant ses cheveux, en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Jess referme la porte en silence, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de les laisser s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, puisant leur réconfort dans cette étreinte, qu'ils avaient après tout bien mérité.

Maxine a pris son temps pour ranger la cuisine.

Elle continue à s'imprégner de Thomas, et fait le tour de ses affaires comme si cet appartement était une scène de crime. Elle pose ses mains partout, elle ne culpabilise pas.

Pour un appartement où vivent 2 hommes, tout est très ordonné.

Pour quelqu'un dont le cœur vient d'être arraché de sa poitrine, elle est étrangement calme, et méthodique. Elle est passée en mode sociopathe. Ne rien ressentir, observer, analyser, les faits, uniquement les faits.

S'il ne l'avait pas tué, il aurait été sa prochaine proie. Elle aurait fait du mal à Adèle en premier, pas grand-chose au début, peut être tuer son chien… Elle l'avait vu à la DPJ… Caillou… Elle avait immédiatement fait le rapprochement… Le protecteur à 4 pattes, offert par le protecteur à 2, ses rocs… Rocher… Caillou…

Puis elle aurait surement fait libérer Argos, pour qu'il la lui prenne… Qu'il souffre comme elle avait souffert de ce rapprochement de sa fille avec cette petite garce.

Elle serait fière de son disciple, si fière… Il était allé encore plus loin… Il lui avait rendu, il allait devoir lui être reconnaissant… Mais ce n'était pas fini, le jeu commençait à peine à être intéressant… Il allait tout lui prendre…

D'autres s'y était essayé en même temps… Et s'était lamentablement ramassés… Et la donne avait changé… L'atteindre était devenu beaucoup plus compliqué… Il allait falloir qu'il sorte du bois, qu'il s'expose pour pouvoir l'atteindre… Et la même chose dans l'autre sens… Si le disciple voulait Thomas, il allait l'obliger à revenir sur la scène… A se sacrifier…

Elle s'arrête au milieu de la pièce… Elle savait comment il allait faire, elle allait lui en donner les moyens… Elle devait voir Lucie Camus… Ca devenait urgent.

Mais peut-on décemment sonner chez les gens à 1 heure du matin ?

Lorsque Lucie arriva à la DPJ, elle fut d'abord désorientée. Aucun visage connu, pas grand monde en fait, et le peu d'âmes présentes, concentrée sur leur travail. Il n'était que 6h00 en même temps, mais elle avait cru comprendre que c'était urgent. Elle s'attendait à voir Adèle toute seule devant son grand tableau d'enquête, les dossiers à même le sol, dans une position qui faisait mal à voir rien qu'en la regardant, mais au lieu de ça, une femme faisait les 100 pas devant ce même tableau, les yeux fermés, musique à fond dans les oreilles visiblement eu égard à ce qui sortait de ses écouteurs.

Elle sentie sa présence et ouvrit les yeux.

Elle prie le temps de couper la musique, enlever ses écouteurs et attacher ses cheveux. Elle observait Lucie.

« Bonjour. Et merci d'être venu aussi vite et aussi tôt, je suis…

« Adèle ? Rocher ?

Max sourit.

« Non que moi. Café ?

Elle fit oui de la tête et lui emboita le pas.

Trop tôt pour une plaisanterie. Elle avait un mauvais feeling.

Pas un mot tant que le café n'est pas servi et la porte fermée.

« Je vous écoute. Vous me faite tomber du lit en urgence, venir ici alors même que l'équipe n'est pas là… Sont-ils seulement au courant ? Le commissaire ? Lui aussi en vacances ?

« On va se passer des politesses d'usage et de la double lecture. Adèle est à l'hôpital, Rocher à son chevet, Grégoire et Hippo arrivent, les autres sont en sécurité. Vous êtes là parce que j'ai besoin de vous. Mon nom est Maxine Laveau Dupré, je suis venu donner un coup de main, j'ai le lead sur cette affaire. Vous en êtes c'est bien, sinon je vous traite comme un témoin, voire je vous considère comme hostile. Votre choix.

« Maxine Laveau Dupré ? Comme la lauréate du prix Tarde 3 ans consécutifs, la directrice de la chaire de crim…

« Entre autres

Silence.

Lucie enlève son manteau, pose une fesse sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« J'en suis. Briefez-moi.

Lucie s'est resservi un café, mais elle ne le boit pas. Elle accuse le coup. Comment n'a-t-elle pas même été mise au courant de l'enlèvement d'Adèle. Derco, ce sale…

« Lucie, si je veux que ça aille vite, j'ai besoin de votre backup. Et je ne peux pas mouiller la terre entière dans cette histoire. Si je ne me suis pas trompée dans mon profil, il va vouloir un sacrifice, comme votre mère s'est sacrifiée pour lui. Et forcément il va vouloir que ce soit Thomas. J'ai besoin de lui donner une Némésis, pour le détourner de lui, d'eux. Et vous et moi on sait très bien que ça ne peut pas être vous.

Par contre, moi j'ai déjà commencé à l'énerver. Si vous m'adoubez, il va changer de cible. Il faut juste qu'on rende ça un poil plus sexy. Il pense qu'il est un géni, et bien on va le rentrer dans sa bouteille, à grands coups de pieds dans le fondement !

Elle la regarde, abasourdie

« Vous êtes une grande malade, vous tout de même…

Vous vous rendez bien compte que vous me demandez de vous coller une cible dans le dos ? Avec un signal clignotant comme dans un Tex Avery ? Et tout ça sans mouiller Rocher ou Adèle, autant dire que je vous souhaite bien du courage, et avec le Ok de Lamarck ! Ah oui, et il va nous falloir un juge peut être aussi.

Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse. Je savais que vous étiez barrée, mais là c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

Ouvrez les yeux enfin !


	3. Chapter 3

Adèle repose au milieu des oreillers. Elle est pâle, mais elle a l'air serein.

Elle sait qu'il est là, elle se sent en sécurité. Elle sait que tout ce qui la hantait jusqu'à présent a disparu. Elle l'a fait disparaître. Elle s'est battu, elle a renversé la vapeur, renversé la peur, elle l'a dominé et elle a gagné. Plusieurs fois elle a croisé la mort, parfois même par sa main, et à chaque fois elle a vaincu. Et pour de bon cette fois. C'est fini. Il est là. Elle savait qu'il viendrait pour elle, qu'il ne lâcherait rien.

Elle ouvre les yeux pour le regarder. Le fauteuil avait été remplacé par un canapé, et Thomas s'y était endormi. Position de défense, bras croisés sur la poitrine, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, le menton sur la poitrine. Mais face à elle.

Il a encore peur, et il est en colère. Il lui cache quelque chose. Etrangement, elle ne s'en inquiète pas. Pas vraiment. Argos est mort. Plus rien ne l'inquiète.

Elle le regarde et elle sourit. Elle ne sait pas si c'est intérieurement ou pas. Son cerveau ne fait pas encore correctement toutes les connexions. Son esprit fonctionne plus vite que son corps, Mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle guérie. Et elle sait ce qui lui arrive.

« Ouvres les yeux

C'est plus une prière, qu'une simple pensée. Elle voudrait qu'il l'entende. Elle voudrait avoir ce pouvoir, elle veux reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

« Ouvre les yeux

Elle est la première surprise lorsqu'il obtempère. Il lui sourit, et lève la tête. Il passe une main sur son visage, s'assied au bord du canapé il ne la quitte pas des yeux.

« Bonjour. Tu es vraiment très belle quand tu souris...

Attention, je pourrais m'habituer à avoir ce sourire le matin…

Elle rougit légèrement.

« Bon-jour

« Comment tu te sens ?

« Libre

« Je vois que ça va… C'est bien…

Il hésite, s'agite sur son siège

« Adèle, je vais devoir m'absenter un peu, pour aller à la DPJ.

Son regard se trouble, ses sens prennent le dessus, il dissimule

« Pas longtemps, mais…

« Qu'est… Qu'est ce… Que…Tu… Me… Caches

« Rien du tout, voyons. C'est pour les suites de l'enquête. La paperasse, tu sais bien

Son regard encore, mais la colère cette fois

« Tu… Tu me mens !

« Oui, il vous ment. Mais c'est tout lui ça, hyper protecteur. En même temps, c'est si mal que ça d'avoir un chevalier servant ?

Entrée fracassante de Lucie Camus. La tornade Lucie.

Elle s'approche, serre la main qui repose sur les couvertures. Elles échangent un regard, un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Mlle Camus ?

« Je viens vous chercher Commandant. Non rectificatif, je viens vérifier que vous la traitez comme une princesse, lui expliquer ce que vous lui cachez et ramener vos fesses à la DPJ avant que mon héroïne ne fasse une connerie.

Il s'est levé

« Mlle Camus, on se parle dehors ?

« Je ne crois pas non, on n'a pas vraiment le temps

« Je vais vous demander de partir

« STOP !

Adèle s'est redressée. Elle respire bien trop vite.

« Je… Ne suis pas… En sucre

Ils se regardent, Thomas prend sa main entre les siennes et c'est Lucie qui parle

« Adèle, Thomas est un peu tendu, parce qu'on pense qu'il y a quelqu'un dehors qui est un grand fan de ma mère, et qui va vouloir venger sa mort. Ca tombe pas au meilleur moment, je vous l'accorde, mais il faut qu'on le retrouve. En votre absence, j'aide un peu. Et il y a une aide extérieure aussi, non négligeable, une pointure pour tout vous dire ! Maxine Laveau-Dupré, rien que ça !

Adèle écarquille les yeux et sa bouche s'arrondie.

« Oui, hein ? Ca claque !

« Ecoutes, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Tu dois te concentrer sur ta guérison. Tout est sous contrôle, je te le promets. Je reviens aussi vite que possible.

Elle le regarde intensément. Cherche la faille.

Il est confiant, elle le croit.

« Le commissaire Lamarck envoi Jessica Kancel vous tenir compagnie. Et il a raison le beau gosse, il faut prendre soin de vous. Je veille au grain, je ne laisse pas de poulettes approcher trop prés.

Adèle esquisse un sourire, échange un regard avec Thomas avant de baisser les yeux.

Lucie se sent instantanément de trop

« Je vous attends dehors. Prenez soin de vous princesse

Son énergie encore présente dans la pièce, électrise tout. Thomas s'assied sur le lit, et caresse sa joue, il glisse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. C'est devenu leur rituel. Elle appuie sa joue contre sa paume et ferme les yeux. Elle pose sa main sur la sienne. Il embrasse son front, ses yeux et enfin ses lèvres.

Elle le comprend mais ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

« Soit prudent.

Un murmure.

Il lui sourit

« Promis

Il prend sa veste, et sort en lui adressant un dernier sourire, mais quand la porte se referme sur lui, elle ne peut s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre.

Thomas est encore plus bougon qu'à son habitude et c'est peu dire… Il n'a pas décroché deux mots à Lucie.

Elle lui rentrerait bien dedans, mais il a l'air tellement à bout qu'elle hésite. D'autant plus qu'elle imagine que Maxine s'en est donné à cœur joie dans ce domaine, d'autant plus qu'elle lui a demandé de venir le chercher… Ca a du clacher, et dans les grandes largeurs.

« Parlez-moi de Laveau. J'en ai marre d'être le seul qui ne la connais pas…

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous en avez surement entendu parler. L'affaire du Tribunal il y a presque 2 ans, rien que ça !

Il la regarde et elle comprend qu'il ne plaisante pas.

« Ok d'accord… C'est surement l'expert en criminologie le plus publié de ses 25 dernières années pour commencer. Et je n'exagère pas. Elle a eu son bac à 15 ans, mention très bien, deux maîtrises, une en droit pénal et une en psycho, à 17 ans… Un an après, elle travaillait dans une DPJ tout en poursuivant ses études. Et c'est là que ça se complique. Un des flics avec qui elle bosse, est blessé en intervention, et tombe dans le coma… Ca l'a transformé… Elle est passée par tous les services, tout en continuant la recherche, l'Université. Elle a la double nationalité américaine, elle a travaillé avec le FBI aussi… Elle écrit des polars, des articles… Bref un bourreau de travail…

Puis i ans, elle revient. Elle prend un poste d'enseignante ici, officiellement pour prendre plus de temps pour écrire, elle consulte un peu, petite vie tranquille, autant dire que ça ne colle pas au personnage…

« Elle a rencontré quelqu'un, elle tombe enceinte, et ça se termine mal

« Il tombe en intervention. Sur une prise d'otage. Un collègue à vous.

De là elle disparaît, consulte rarement, reprend le travail mais beaucoup moins le terrain, élève son fils, tout en constituant une force internationale de recherche de criminels…

Et pourtant, elle est là, et elle prend cette affaire en main

« Ok… Et elle vous appelle

« S'il y a une chose que vous devez savoir sur elle, c'est que son cerveau ne fonctionne pas comme celui de tout le monde

« Oui je sais, elle m'a expliqué

« Au-delà de l'explication, il faut bien comprendre que quand elle travaille sur une affaire, ça la hante. Comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'y penser. C'est le sujet d'une de ses publication : _Quand tu regardes longtemps au fond de l'abîme..._

 _"...l'abîme regarde au fond de toi._ Oui elle m'en a parlé. Nietzsche c'est ça ?

"Oui. Elle ne lâchera rien tant que ce ne sera pas terminé, pour que le monstre ne reste pas dans sa tête.

Et là pour le coup, elle veut en finir vite, et si son plan est probablement génial, c'est aussi extrêmement dangereux.

« C'est-à-dire ? C'est quoi le plan ?

« Elle veut se substituer à vous en tant que cible du disciple

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui ai tiré ce jour là

Lucie manque une respiration

« Pardon… Je…

« Laissez tomber.

Elle se reprend et enchaine

« S'il s'est fait une mission de la venger, elle peut le toucher en s'en prenant à elle, à ma mère je veux dire. Je suis off limit pour lui, elle veut donc se servir de moi pour ça.

« Oui mais attendez, la bonne vieille méthode, une équipe, une enquête. J'imagine qu'on a des pistes. A commencer par le GIGN. J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas des milliers de gens au courant des plannings de mission, même d'entrainement. Ca plus ses connaissances médicales, ce qu'on sait de son physique, qu'il était forcement dans l'entourage de votre mère…

« Thomas, i heures, je n'étais même pas au courant pour Adèle…

Pour l'heure, Maxine est partie voir un juge pour le back up légal, j'imagine que ce qui va suivre nous permettra d'en savoir un peu plus. mais si vous me permettez…

« Si je vous dis non, ça vous arrête ?

« Non, absolument pas. Ecoutez, tout ça, ça va très vite. Tous les protagonistes de l'histoire sont des cas d'études bons à enfermer, et je ne vous parle même pas du niveau de stress ambiant. Alors, vous n'avez qu'une chose en tête, la petite brune, vous voulez la protéger, vous avez peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle pour vous atteindre, mais ne faites pas les mêmes conneries que vos coéquipières. Vous êtes le gars de terrain, celui qui sait, les risques, les procédures, vous êtes la stabilité, enfin sensément.

Maxine, comme Adèle, et surement celle d'avant, pour être à ce niveau d'expertise, elles sont passées par des épreuves terribles. Des épreuves qui les ont abimées. Le risque, la valeur risque, ce n'est pas la même pour elles. Et même si c'est tentant, parce que 99 % des fois, ça fonctionne, vous devez reprendre la main avant que ça ne parte en sucette…

« Croyez-moi, je suis à peu près la seule à voir dans vos deux mondes, je sais ce que je dis.

Ils poursuivent leur route en silence, chacun se demandant comment allait finir la journée, eu égard à comment elle avait commencé…


	4. Chapter 4

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là…

Son fils lui manquait, elle détestait être à Paris, elle n'avait pas dormi une nuit entière depuis… depuis des siècles. Et surtout elle savait que ça allait se compliquer… Forcément…

Elle était assise contre l'immense moto qu'elle avait garé rue de Harlay, face à l'entrée de la cours d'assisse, avait pris un café place Dauphine et elle attendait. Elle attendait que son ami Alice arrive, elle attendait de replonger les deux pieds en avant dans son passé, elle attendait que la foudre lui tombe dessus, elle s'attendait au pire, et elle n'avait rien pour tromper ses angoisses, la panique la gagnait et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Elle prit son téléphone et appela Chloé. Il était quelque chose comme 2 heures du matin à New York, elle ne devait pas dormir.

« Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

« Tu dors ?

« Non… Mais heu… Je pourrais…

« Red, ça va pas… C'est une connerie d'être là…

« Il fallait à un moment ou à un autre que cela arrive, non ?

« Oui mais ça va trop vite. Je n'ai pas de prise. Je me jette dans le vide là ! Et avec la responsabilité de tes amis en plus de mon propre merdier. Je ne peux pas gérer les deux de front

« Bien sur que tu peux. C'est d'ailleurs la seule manière, et tu le sais. Le travail te donne cette structure qui te manque quand tout se complique. Tu as réussi par le passé, tu as survécu, tu as changé, pour ton fils. Aujourd'hui, tu dois le faire encore pour lui. Il a besoin de sa famille cet enfant. Tu as assez reculé Max. Ca va faire 2 ans. Ils ont le droit de savoir. Elle a le droit de savoir.

Maxine expire profondément. Elle sait que Chloé a raison, qu'il n'y a pas de hasard et qu'elle doit affronter tout ça.

Elle voit au loin arriver Alice et son « c'est compliqué », esquisse un sourire en lui faisant signe.

« Je dois raccrocher Chloé. Merci, ma belle.

« Rappelle-moi

« Oui, je te tiens au courant

Elle raccroche et se relève, prenant dans ses bras la femme qui court vers elle.

« Laisse-moi te regarder. Mon Dieu comme tu m'as manqué. Elle la serre encore une fois, à l'étouffer

« Chérie, Outre que j'aimerai saluer Fred, j'ai toujours besoin de respirer pour vivre

« Oui excuse-moi… C'est juste que depuis ton appel de l'autre jour, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là.

« Je vous confirme, elle ne parle que de vous depuis 24 heures

« Je suis aussi très heureuse de vous revoir.

« Viens entrons, nous seront plus tranquilles dans mon bureau, et Victor est allé chercher les croissants

« Oui, je suis désolée de venir si tôt mais…

« Pas de soucis. Comment va ton fils ?

« Bien ! Bien, il est magnifique, il ne tient pas en place et il épuise ses grands-parents à Aix. Je le leur avait laissé avant de monter pour Europol. Et toi ? Petit Paul ? Et ton adoption ?

Ils échangent un regard et c'est Fred qui répond :

« On a trouvé une solution

Max s'arrête au milieu des marches, les forçant à stopper et se retourner

« Non ! Mais félicitations vous deux ! J'adore ! Il était temps !

Elle les serre dans ses bras, et ils s'engouffrent à l'intérieur en discutant joyeusement.

Max a baissé sa grade un instant, se lassant submerger par la bonne nouvelle, et lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à Pauline au détour d'un couloir, elle manque presque de tomber, tant la surprise est grande. Elle s'est rattrapé au bras de Frédéric, et s'y accroche comme à une bouée salvatrice, tant elle a peur de sombrer.

La jeune femme s'est arrêtée elle aussi, et l'éclat de colère dans ses yeux bleu, les rendent encore plus identiques à ceux de son père si cela était Dieu possible.

« Je vois que la rumeur était fondée. J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'appeler.

« Pauline, je… Si bien entendu j'allais appeler, mais c'est compliqué.

« Visiblement. Mes respects Madame le juge.

« Bonjour Maître. Que diriez-vous de nous accompagner, je…

« Je suis désolée, mon client m'attend. Il compte sur moi. Plus tard peut être

Et elle part, furieuse et peinée, les laissant là.

Maxine a l'air sonnée, elle prend une grande inspiration et se retourne vers ses amis.

« Une chose à la fois, n'est-ce pas.

Ils sont tous installés dans le bureau, et une fois la première gorgée de café avalée, Max semble avoir retrouvé une respiration normale.

« Ca va aller ?

« Oui. Pas le choix.

Donc, comme tu le sais, à peine arrivée, je me suis mise sur une affaire avec la 3ème DPJ. Adèle Delettre, leur criminologue avait été enlevée, 2 fois, on l'a retrouvé, l'enquête suit son cours.

Sauf que, j'ai acquis l'intime conviction que ce deuxième enlèvement est lié au scandale de la juge Marceau. C'est l'équipe du Commandant Rocher qui a soulevé le lièvre, et c'est lui qui l'a abattue. Et là, on s'attaque directement à lui.

« D'autres membre de son équipe ont été touché ?

« Non Fred... C'est plus compliqué que ça… Disons qu'Adèle et lui sont très… Proches ?

« Ah oui ! Oui, je vois, oui ?

« Bref, toutes les personnes impliquées dans cette affaire à la DPJ, et leurs proches ont été mis en sécurité. Sauf que j'ai besoin de bras.

J'ai déjà contacté la fille du juge, qui bosse avec Derco, le gars en charge de la cellule, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'impliquer lui, je ne le connais pas.

« Oui je comprends, tu as besoin de TON équipe. Et du coup, tu as besoin de moi pour que j'ouvre une information et que je fasse passer au procureur et au divisionnaire que tu as besoin d'une force qui regrouperait plusieurs compétences et donc plusieurs juridictions, dans le cadre d'une collaboration inter forces pour attraper ce gars.

« Oui, à un détail près. Le profil laisse entendre que le disciple est quelqu'un de la maison. Je n'ai donc que deux solutions, en plus d'être paranoïaque et de cultiver le secret, soit je me sers de Rocher comme d'une chèvre, soit je lui donne une meilleure raison de venger son gourou.

« Et vous avez choisi la seconde option, et vous comptez vous attacher à un piquet

Elle sourit.

« C'est ça. Et je crois que l'on devrait commencer à se tutoyer, du moins si on part du principe que je vais venir à votre mariage.

Plus sérieusement Alice. J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup. De vous.

« Tu veux qui en plus de la 3ème et de nous ?

« Juste nous et la 2ème, on pourra toujours faire intervenir les autres si ça se complique.

« Ok, attends-moi là, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Victor, avec moi. Vous deux, travaillez à une stratégie qui te garde en vie.

« Alice ? Attend. Ne pousse pas. Si tu vois que ça bloque, laisse tomber je ferai autrement.

« Nous te devons tous un immense retour d'ascenseur, rien que pour la dernière fois où tu as été dans ce bureau… Je pense que j'ai des arguments, dit-elle en sortant suivie de Victor.

Fred se lève et lui ressert un café.

« Elle ne change pas n'est-ce pas ?

« Pas d'un iota ! Vous non plus visiblement. Pardon, toi.

« Tu sais ce que l'on dit, chasse le naturel…

« Oui, je vois ça…

L'étape d'après, c'est quoi ?

« Allez voir mes anciens collègues, me faire insulter… Aller voir Pauline, ou sa mère, voire les deux et risquer de m'en manger une… Et après tout ça, retourner expliquer à Rocher que je le vire de sa propre enquête… Une bonne journée en perspective…

« Vous ne perdez pas votre sens de l'humour, c'est déjà ça !

« Tu..

« On va y arriver…

Donc, la stratégie ?

« A part le piquet tu veux dire ? Oh et bien simplissime… Je vais passer à la télé et casser du sucre sur cette bonne Nicole. Assez pour que le fiston ait bien mal au cœur, et avec la bénédiction de la fille de la juge, en personne. Je vais le pousser à me haïr avec tout ce qu'il a. Après tout, j'ai une réputation à tenir moi aussi…

« Ok… Ouai… Et nous ? Les autres ?

« La team Alice, en coordination d'équipe, et après mon petit show, en visite chez Derco

« Tu l'aimes pas celui là

« Du tout. Et je ne l'ai pas rencontré… Ca promet…

Pour les autres, 2 équipes : recherche et protection

« Et tu compte empêcher ton Commandant de s'en mêler ?

« Oui… Ca j'avoue, c'est pas gagné…

« C'est un début de plan…

« Déjà ? Bravo !

« Vu ton sourire, on peut dire pareil ?

« Oui, mais c'est sous MA responsabilité, même si je te laisse mener la dance. Je veux une réunion ce soir au plus tard.

« Pas de soucis. Fred va te raconter. On ne fait rien avant de s'être vus.

Je file à la 2

« Pour votre information Madame, j'ai eu le Commissaire Perriggi, ils sont en intervention. A deux pas du quai de la Tournelle, dans le jardin d'enfants du square Henri Galli

« Merci Victor

Il lui avait fallut à peine plus de 5 minutes en moto, et lorsqu'elle arrêta l'engin contre la grille, côté quai des Célestins, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le chercher du regard, et s'arrêta sur le blouson que portait Romain, venant à sa rencontre. Cécile et Eva restaient immobiles, ne sachant pas vraiment comment tout cela allait se passer.

« J'imagine que Pauline t'a appelé ?

Elle s'attendait à une gueulante, avait coupé l'empathie, et fut surprise que le jeune homme la prenne dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, pris le temps de sentir le cuir contre sa joue, et se reculant, lui sourit.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là !

« J'arrive pas à croire que je sois là, pour tout te dire…

« Tu vas rester un peu ?

« Oui. Il le faut. J'ai assez trainé les pieds. C'est comme si je venais moi aussi de sortir du coma, et que je doive raccrocher les wagons.

Mais là pour l'heure, je suis sur une affaire, et j'ai besoin de vous.

« Ca tombe bien, on s'embêtait justement dit-il en lui désignant un sac noir au milieu du square.


	5. Chapter 5

Adèle n'a pas écouté ce que lui ont dit les médecins, pas plus que ce qu'est en train de lui raconter Jess. Elle est inquiète, et elle ne comprend pas la réaction de Thomas. Malgré tout ce qui leur était arrivé, il ne lui avait jamais menti, jamais même caché quoi que ce soit, ou déformé la vérité pour l'épargner. Pas même au moment de la tentative de suicide d'Aurélie. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela va au-delà de la simple inquiétude qu'il ressent pour elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après qu'Argos lui ai tiré dessus ? Il n'est pas mort ? Ca ne peut être que ça…

Elle commence à paniquer, sa respiration s'accélère, les larmes perlent au bord de ses cils. Jessica se lève, la prend par les épaules, essai de la calmer.

« Adèle, qu'est-ce qui se passe, calme-toi. Ulysse va bien, je te jure, je ne sais pas ce que tu as compris, mais il va bien, je te le promets.

Au nom de son fils, elle revient à la réalité. Elle souffle à plusieurs reprises pour retrouver son calme.

« Jess dis-moi… Argos… Il est ?

« Quoi ? Argos ? Il est mort ma chérie, mort et autopsié, je te le jure. C'est fini. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

« Qu'est-ce que… Vous me cachez Jess. Thomas… Même lui… Et Lucie ? Laveau ?

« Adèle, il faut que tu te reprennes d'accord ? Thomas ne voulait simplement pas que tu te fasses du souci

« C'est raté !

« Bon écoutes, si tu promets de te calmer, je te dis tout ce que tu veux savoir. Mais pense à ce qu'a dit le médecin. Si tes tests sont concluants, ils vont te laisser partir. Tu pourras retrouver Ulysse. Alors je t'en supplie !

Adèle tente de se reprendre, de calmer sa respiration, ses tremblements. Elle ferme les yeux, souffle, et tente de s'imposer une image qui la calme, qui la rassure.

Et elle se retrouve instantanément dans les bras de Thomas. Toutes ces fois où sentant qu'elle perdait pied, il l'a entouré de ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, murmurant des paroles d'apaisement, et plus récemment, prenant son visage entre ses mains, pour caresser sa joue, et déposer un baiser sur son front, ses lèvres.

Son cœur s'est calmé petit à petit, elle a repris le contrôle d'elle-même.

« P… Pardon… Jess… Je… Je suis un peu… à cran. Ne pas savoir… C'est pire…

« Je comprends. Je vais me faire engueuler, mais je vais tâcher de te raconter…

Elle a installé Adèle, tout en lui répétant ce que le médecin avait dit, qu'elle allait bien, qu'avec un suivi médical, il voulait bien la laisser sortir, si toutefois ses derniers examens étaient bons, et que du coup elle pourrait rejoindre la maison sécurisée, et son fils. Puis elle s'est assise en approchant son siège prés du lit, a pris sa main et lui a raconté tout ce qui s'était passé, dans les détails. Elle se souvenait que Chloé avait dit un jour qu'il ne fallait jamais sous estimer la capacité de quelqu'un à affronter la vérité, mais que par contre un mensonge si petit soit-il pouvait faire d'énormes dégâts. Elle comprenait d'instinct, peut être parce qu'elle était mère, qu'Adèle à ce moment de sa vie, avait besoin plus que jamais, de sentir qu'elle avait des gens autour d'elle, des gens qui l'aimaient, une famille choisie. Et cela commençait par être honnête avec elle.

Adèle n'a pas prononcé un mot. Elle a écouté Jess, calmement, sans rien montrer, à part une larme qui a coulé sur sa joue lorsque son amie a évoqué la détresse de Thomas.

« Jess, il faut que j'en sache plus sur l'affaire.

Elle avait brusquement retrouvé une fluidité de parole, ses yeux avaient plus d'éclat, comme si le ce récit et la réflexion qu'il avait entrainé, avait remis son cerveau en marche normale.

« Heu, non ça ma chérie c'est pas possible. D'abord Le commandant me tuerait, et ensuite, Laveau, elle est parano, elle ne veut même pas qu'on ait de portables !

« Je… Je sais, je la connais… Sa réputation. Et Lucie, et Thomas… J'ai confiance… Et je pense qu'elle a raison… Mais ils vont prendre trop de risques… Moi je sais peut être des choses qui les feront avancer, je… S'il te plait… Il faut que je la vois. Dis-lui… S'il te plait… Je peux rester seule, vas-y.

Le médecin est entré.

« Ok. Je vais lui parler d'accord ? Tu promets que tu es sage en attendant ?

Elle fait oui de la tête, et lui donne un sourire timide.

Jessica s'en va en se demandant bien comment elle allait survivre à Laveau, puis à Thomas…

Lucie attendait dans la voiture que Thomas revienne. Ils étaient passés chez lui pour qu'il se douche et se change.

Lorsqu'il est entré, le parfum du papier d'Arménie flottait dans l'air. Elle avait tout remis en place, gommé ces instants douloureux pour chacun d'eux, effacé les traces de la peine. Sauf qu'elle n'avait fait ça que pour lui. Il comprenait maintenant que quel que soit le moyen employé, elle était capable de ressentir la moindre trace de ce qui avait été.

Il fut prêt en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et ils repartirent en silence. Il devait parler à cette femme. Il devait lui parler vite, parce que c'était le seul moyen de travailler avec elle. Et ça n'allait pas être coton…

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps à la DPJ, devant laquelle Grégoire les attendait avec Hippo. De loin, Rocher reconnu Marquand, il en conclut que la femme près de lui devait être la Juge Nevers. Il ne connaissait pas les 2 femmes et l'homme qui s'avançaient.

Max était à cheval sur sa moto, béquille mise, le casque posé sur le réservoir, le téléphone à l'oreille. Elle raccrocha comme il arrivait prés d'elle.

« J'ai besoin de vous parler. En privé

Elle acquiesça lentement, en mettant son téléphone dans sa poche

« Oui, je sais. Moi aussi. Sinon, on ne va pas pouvoir travailler ensemble…

Mais là pour le coup, ça va devoir attendre un petit peu, la réunion est importante.

« Ca fait partie de votre plan j'imagine ?

« Oui. Enfin… Je pense que je ne vais pas vraiment faire ce que je veux eu égard aux protagonistes que j'ai choisi, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle descend de moto, et ils entrent dans le bâtiment. Tout le monde est déjà installé au tour de la table, Max ferme la porte et s'avance vers le fond de la pièce de briefing. L'écran est allumé, et Hippo attend un geste pour commencer à projeter. Thomas reste debout près de la porte.

« Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir répondu présent. Même si certains se connaissent, je vais refaire un tour de table. Je vous présente Madame la juge d'instruction Nevers, et le commandant Marquand, qui nous permettent d'être tous dans la même équipe. Le commissaire Lamarck et le commissaire Perriggi, de la 3ème et 2ème DPJ. Le commandant Rocher, les lieutenants Courtène et Chevalier, les brigadiers Blum et Tomasi, Madame Camus, psychologue et consultante.

Vous êtes tous ici à ma requête, parce que j'avais besoin d'équipiers de confiance et d'une équipe top niveau. Si je vous demande de bien vouloir travailler ensemble, c'est Alice qui aura cependant autorité en sa qualité de juge d'instruction.

Elle fait signe à Hippo de lancer les images.

« Suite à la disparition de Mlle Delettre, après son enlèvement par Alexandre Gorse, nous avons compris qu'il y avait un nouveau méchant dans la boucle. Les éléments découverts m'ont conduite à établir un profil qui me laisse à penser que ce nouvel élément n'est pas lié au cas Delettre, mais au scandale Nicole Marceau. D'où la présence de Lucie.

Dans son dos, les images défilent de criminels trop bien connus, Charles Manson en tête, et autres gourou avec leurs disciples

« Si je ne me suis pas trompée, nous avons affaire à une relation de type gourou/disciple, dans laquelle au besoin de soumission correspond celui de domination, où l'interdépendance des protagonistes, révèle une relation perverse sadomasochiste : Chaque partenaire n'existe qu'en fonction de l'autre.

Sauf que dans notre cas, le gourou a été abattu. Notre disciple pour la première fois se retrouve seul, et c'est un vrai problème. Jusqu'alors, il se sentait puissant de sa relation, privilégié, protégé. Désormais, tout ce qui va venir écorcher l'image de perfection de son Maître, devient l'ennemi. Et en premier, celui qui lui a enlevé son idole.

Elle montre Thomas.

« L'idée est de lui faire vivre le même calcaire qu'il traverse, de l'amener à réaliser dans la douleur que la mort du Maître ne l'a pas fait disparaître : _La mort met fin à la vie, pas à une relation_ … Surtout de ce genre…

Du coup, pour l'avoir et l'amener à la faute, il faut lui faire changer de cible.

« Et c'est là que je ne vous suis plus. Thomas, tendu

« Je suis d'accord avec le commandant. Pourquoi te mettre toi en danger, quand on connaît déjà la cible de ton bonhomme ? Sans vouloir vous offenser Commandant

« Parce que son petit jeu avec nous peut durer des années. Il va déplacer la relation sado maso vers Thomas, pour devenir le Maître et pouvoir exister par lui-même. ET dans cette optique, la bataille se jouera dans sa tête et dans celle de sa cible, pas sur le terrain. D'où l'intérêt que ce soit moi.

Après, je vous rassure, et votre présence l'atteste, je n'ai pas envie d'y laisser la peau. Mon taf est de faire sortir le loup du bois, le votre de l'attraper et d'éviter que ses idées se propagent.

D'où l'idée d'avoir Alice et Marquand en liaison officielle entre notre affaire et l'affaire Marceau, la 3ème DPJ et la Cellule emmenée par Lucie, et la 2ème en sous-marin qui protège mes arrières.

« Ok admettons. Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment ?

« Je vais accepter une interview exclusive pour le 20h00 : De passage à Paris, l'experte en criminologie mondialement connue Maxine Laveau Dupré, accepte de répondre à nos questions sur le scandale Marceau !

« Ah oui, quand même…

Maxine sourit. Elle a gagné la première manche.

Maintenant Thomas, Adèle, et Pauline, avant le prime time. La journée va être longue…


	6. Chapter 6

Elle était sortie prendre l'air. Elle avait toujours du mal à rester enfermée. Il leur avait fallut presque deux heures pour tout caler, et là, son cerveau pédalait dans la semoule. Elle avait besoin de manger, de dormir, et d'une cigarette.

Rien que l'idée la mit en rage, et elle attrapa sa tête à 2 mains.

« Envie de fumer, hein ?

« C'est un truc de fou. Je sens son parfum mélangé à celui du tabac… Je pourrais avoir cent mille autres hallucinations, mais non !

Il enleva son cuir et le posa sur ses épaules, elle enfouie son nez à l'intérieur en fermant les yeux.

« Tu devrais le garder. Pour ton fils au moins…

« Tu lui offrira avec sa 1ère moto

« Bien sur, oui, j'allais t'en parler

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Il lui tendit un sandwich, et mordit dans le sien à pleines dents.

Ils regardaient passer une péniche.

« Tu vas aller les voir ?

« Oui, ce soir avant l'émission. J'ai eu Carole au téléphone.

« Comment ça s'est passé ?

« Elle, elle comprend. C'est comme vous j'imagine… Vous étiez là… Vous saviez… Pauline c'est plus compliqué. Elle s'est tout pris dans la figure tout d'un coup…

Elle ne sait pas pour ce soir non plus…

« Je crois surtout qu'elle culpabilise, tu sais. Parce que par la force des choses, tu as été mise à l'écart… Alors que tu avais besoin de nous…

« Je me suis mise à l'écart… Ecoute, on verra bien. Il est temps de crever l'abcès quoi qu'il en soit, et si elle ressemble toujours autant à son père, ça devrait finir par un kebab…

« Tu sais que j'y vais toujours, de temps en temps

« Kebab sans rien ?

Eclats de rires à nouveau.

Thomas était sur le pas de la porte, et il les regardait de loin. C'était étonnant de la voir au naturel, fatiguée, triste, mais riant de bon cœur avec quelqu'un à qui elle venait de confier sa vie. Les autres étaient partis faire ce qu'ils devaient, Blum vérifiait la technique avec Courtene et Tomasi, Lamarck faisait le point avec Perriggi, qu'il connaissait visiblement depuis longtemps et Lucie était partie avec Marquand pour préparer la présentation de Derco à la juge.

« Ce n'est pas un mystère vous savez.

Thomas sorti de sa réflexion. Alice le regardait.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

« Elle n'est pas un mystère. Juste quelqu'un qui a beaucoup souffert et qui part du principe que ça la rend meilleure à protéger le bonheur des autres, quitte à se sacrifier. C'est d'ailleurs littéralement ce qu'elle dit de vous. Vous devriez du coup comprendre plus facilement le personnage.

« Je comprend Madame le juge. Vraiment. Sauf qu'elle a un enfant. Un enfant qui ne connaitra jamais son père, qui n'a plus qu'elle. Elle devrait écrire des polars à la campagne en faisant de la compote, pas mettre le canon d'un malade sur son front.

« A ce que j'ai compris, vous avez un fils, quelqu'un dans votre vie, et ça ne vous empêche pas de prendre des risques…

Ecoutez, elle peut être effrayante c'est vrai, mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle le sait d'instinct. Et croyez-moi, je parle d'expérience.

« J'ai cru comprendre, oui

« Apprenez à la connaître, parlez-lui. La carapace n'est pas si épaisse vous savez. Elle garde les couches les plus résistantes pour les pourris.

Oh et surtout, si vous lui parlez, éviter le passage sur la compote, elle est allergique aux machos…

Thomas sourit et capitule

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous êtes amies Madame. Des traits de caractères relativement similaires. Et merci pour l'info sur la compote

Ils se serrent la main et Alice part vers sa voiture en faisant un petit signe à Max qui revient avec Romain.

« C'est quoi l'histoire avec la compote ?

« Rien, un autre dossier

Max et Romain échangent un regard étonné, lorsqu'Eva sort de la DPJ.

Elle serre Max dans ses bras, à l'étouffer.

« Pardon, mais j'en avais besoin.

« Ca va ma belle. Tout roule.

Bon les chéris, on est bon ? On se retrouve ce soir avant le show ?

« Yes, et après kebab !

« Si tu es sage. Et dés que c'est bouclé, je veux voir toute la famille. Il faut qu'on les présente les cousins.

Romain lui sourit, et ils partent verrouiller leur mission de ce soir.

« Dites-moi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé vous voir comme ça… Presqu'humaine…

« Il y a des tas de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi Commandant. Et je crois qu'il est temps que l'on comble les vides et que je vous explique pourquoi vous ne faite pas parti du plan.

Pour commencer, j'ai eu Kancel, Adèle veut me voir, elle veut que je l'implique dans l'affaire

« C'est hors de question !

« Ce qui nous amène à vous et au plan. Mais avant ça, i bricoles que vous devez savoir.

On prend la voiture ? Vous conduisez ?

Il fait oui de la tête, et ils partent.

Ils roulent en silence pendant une grosse minute, quand Maxine se met à parler. Sa voix est basse, elle a l'air terriblement fragile à ce moment.

« J'ai commencé à travailler très jeune au sein de la police. Mes « facultés » m'avaient faite remarquer, et les années 90 étaient marquées par des affaires très médiatiques mettant en causes des tueurs récidivistes. On m'avait posé là, pour voir si la magie agissait. Je compulsais des dossiers, tout en continuant mes études.

Jusqu'au jour où un soir, un jeune flic me trouva devant son tableau d'enquête, plongé dans ses affaires, que j'avais organisé différemment. Il avait fini tard, plus de cigarettes et était passé au bureau se dépanner. Il ne s'était pas fâché de me voir là.

Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais, et je ne me suis pas démontée, je lui ai répondu. Je lui ai expliqué qu'ils se plantaient, parce que la personne qu'il pensait être la première victime n'était pas la bonne.

« Carrément ?

Elle se retrouva instantanément à ce moment là.

« Oui. Vous voyez ses dernières victimes ? C'est carré, rodé. La manière de les attacher, le rituel avec le rouge à lèvres, la disposition des corps ? Il met en scène, il se fait plaisir. Et le rythme est rapide. Il est en pleine escalade.

Pour ses 3 là, c'est plus brouillon, moins artistiques, il salope le nettoyage, il les jette, comme si elles n'étaient rien, alors qu'il les a choisi. Les crimes sont espacés. C'est l'apprentissage. Mais elle…

Elle se lève et s'approche d'une série de photos. Elle les touches, les regarde intensément.

« Elle, elle est spéciale. Pour elle il y a de la culpabilité. C'est la seule dont il prend autant soin, dont il cache le visage, et protège le corps. Il est gêné de la voir, et qu'elle le voit comme ça… Il a brossé ses cheveux aussi, il voulait qu'elle soit belle, il voulait… Il voulait s'excuser de ce qu'il lui avait fait…

« Et ça vous dit quoi ? Si ça le perturbe, il ne bronche pas

« Qu'il la connaissait.

Je suis d'accord avec vous, et c'est une évidence,, votre gars a un type de filles. Mais elle c'est la première. La 1ère qui l'a fait passer à l'acte, la première qu'il a convoité, sur laquelle il a nourri son fantasme… Même si ce n'est pas celle que vous avez trouvé en premier.

« Et ça m'aide à l'arrêter comment ?

« On convoite toujours ce que l'on a sous les yeux…

« Et ils l'on arrêté. Et j'ai commencé à travailler avec Alex. Il m'a appris à être flic, je lui ai appris la criminologie… Son partenaire n'aimait pas trop ça, mais il s'y est fait.

Puis il a pris une balle dans la tête… Et il est resté plus de 20 ans dans le coma. C'était la 1ère fois que j'étais confrontée aux conséquences d'un coup de feu, de surcroit sur quelqu'un que je connaissais. Ca m'a… Changé…

Au début, j'allais à l'hôpital quand tout le monde était parti, je me disais que je pouvais capter des choses, que mon cerveau pouvait aider. Puis je me suis noyée dans le travail, je voulais être meilleure, j'ai fait des tas d'études, de stages. Je ne l'ai pas… Abandonné… J'envoyais des cassettes, je parlais aux infirmières du service souvent, au téléphone…

Et i ans, il s'est réveillé… J'étais à Chicago avec le FBI, sur une affaire compliquée, un gars qui copiait des criminels célèbres… Mon boss connaissait l'histoire et il m'a mise en vacances, tout en me promettant de m'appeler si ça se compliquait…

Et je suis resté à Paris. J'ai pris un boulot à la fac, grâce à Chloé, je donnais des conférences, n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être avec lui le plus possible, l'aider à se remettre. Je voulais qu'il voit qui j'étais devenue grâce à lui. Sans vraiment lui donner les détails.

J'étais tombée amoureuse sans même m'en apercevoir. Qui tombe amoureux de quelqu'un dans le coma ? Il m'aurait pris pour une barge… Je n'étais rien pour lui. Il s'était endormi 20 ans avant, je n'était qu'une gosse, il avait une femme, un bébé…

Et puis il a appris… Et c'est comme si brutalement on s'était souvenu d'une autre vie qu'on aurait vécu. Et nous avons rattrapé le temps perdu.

« Et vous êtes tombée enceinte ?

« Oui. Je ne le savais pas. Je l'ai appris le matin où il a été blessé. J'ai pu le lui dire dans l'Hélicoptère qui le ramenait à Paris, il a repris conscience et ouvert les yeux. Il m'a dit : « n'ai pas peur, je suis là. Tu es mon miracle ».

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, silencieuses.

« Trois semaines après, à la suite d'une intervention pour tenter de le sauver, son cerveau s'est arrêté… Pauline et Carole l'ont débranché. Mais il n'était déjà plus là.

« Et vous ? Où étiez-vous ?

« Pauline ne savait pas pour moi… Enfin, pour son père et moi… Elle nous savait proches, mais pas… Intimes. Et ils vivaient tous des moments très difficiles. Je voulais l'épargner…

Puis il y a eu la prise d'otages au tribunal… Et après, je n'ai pas su comment lui dire. Comment leur parler du bébé…

Alors j'ai fuit, je suis rentrée aux Etats-Unis.

Pour les 1 an d'Alex, mon fils, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai écrit à Carole, et je lui ai envoyé une photo, en lui disant que je regrettais, et que je venais bientôt pour leur expliquer.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? Et vous vous êtes jetée dans cette affaire ? Pas besoin d'être psy pour voir que vous la redoutez cette conversation…

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Vous êtes bon quand vous ne jouez pas au sale con taciturne

« Vous êtes pas mal non plus dans votre genre…


	7. Chapter 7

Adèle ne tenait plus en place.

Les médecins lui avaient refait passer tous les examens, ce qui l'avait occupé un moment, puis Jessica était revenu et lui avait dit que Maxine arrivait avec Thomas, dès que leur réunion serait terminée, et depuis elle avait l'impression que les minutes s'éternisaient en heures…

Elle n'avait pas touché à son repas, et n'écoutait plus Jess.

Et la jeune femme s'en aperçu.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle avait tout essayé, des enfants à Thomas, des amis à cailloux…

Alors, elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Et sinon, tu vas démissionner du coup ?

Adèle sorti brusquement de ses réflexions.

« Je te demande pardon ?

« Ben oui… Maintenant que tu es libre, que Rocher et toi… Enfin… Vous vous êtes rapprochés… Tu ne vas plus pouvoir travailler avec lui, si ?

Adele regarda Jess comme si elle lui avait parlé dans une autre langue… Une langue venue de l'espace…

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à ça. Pas même les fois où elle avait envisagé un avenir pour eux. Elle se sentie vide soudain, comme si toute la paix qui l'avait enfin trouvée, l'amour, avait subitement disparus. Comme si le rêve qu'elle venait de s'autoriser s'était transformé en cauchemar… Leur relation, leur dynamique, elle tenait aussi à leur équipe, à tout ce qu'ils partageaient chaque jour.

Jessica de son côté, s'en voulait terriblement… L'idée n'était pas de lui donner du stress supplémentaire et là, pour le coup, Adèle semblait terrifiée. Elle se demandait comment rattraper sa bourde, quand on frappa à la porte.

Le sourire de Thomas s'envola de son visage quand il vit la mine déconfite des 2 jeunes femmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca va ?

« Je… Non… Enfin je veux dire, oui. Ca va.

« Tu es sûre ?

Et il avança vers la jeune femme, tout en jetant un regard à Max, pour confirmation. Cette dernière lui sourit :

« En même temps, elle n'a rien mangé la demoiselle...

Bon, entre nous, je vous comprends, ça ne m'a pas l'air terrible…

Et si vous alliez lui chercher autre chose ? Ou tout du moins lui faire réchauffer… Tous les deux ?

Thomas comprenant qu'elle veut qu'elles soient seules, pris le plateau d'une main et Jess de l'autre, et ils sortirent, laissant les deux criminologues.

Max s'assis sur la chaise, qu'elle rapprocha du lit. Adèle allait faire une crise d'angoisse, elle était en train de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, et ses mains, posées devant elle, commençaient à trembler. Max se pencha et s'en saisi, doucement.

« Regardez-moi Adèle. Vous pouvez craquer si vous pensez que ça peut vous faire du bien. Vous pouvez tout sortir, les larmes, la rage, les doutes, le soulagement, tout.

Je suis la première à penser qu'il ne faut pas laisser le négatif nous ronger. Après, je conçois que ce ne soit pas votre truc, et que vous vous disiez que si vous commencez, vous n'allez plus vous arrêter. Et vous voulez être forte pour eux. Mais là, ils ne sont sortis, ok ?

C'est le moment.

Et Adèle se mit à pleurer. A gros sanglots, comme un enfant qui a un gros chagrin. Et Maxine de se lever, et de la consoler, la bercer comme elle l'aurait fait avec son fils.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fini par se calmer, et elle se reposa sur les coussins. Max lui tendit des mouchoirs sortis de son sac, et se rassit sur la chaise.

« Ca va aller ?

« Oui… Je… Pardon…

Et Merci…

« Ne vous excusez pas. Ca va se reproduire, je ne vous apprends rien. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est nous, qu'on ne se choppe pas de SSPT ou de dèp post partum…

Laissez juste aller, et trouvez-vous quelqu'un à qui parler.

Vous m'avez fait venir pour l'enquête, mais on peut papoter un peu si vous voulez ?

« Connaissant votre réputation, j'imagine que vous m'avez déjà « cernée » ?

« D'autant plus que vous êtes une célébrité dans le milieu, vous imaginez bien que je connais votre cas par cœur et que votre dossier est mon livre de chevet

« Et que Chloé a du vous parler de moi

« A peine…

Elles échangent un sourire.

« Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, n'essayer pas de gérer. Laissez faire.

Regardez comme vous vous exprimez. Avec tout ce qui vous est arrivé en quelques jours. Le reste, c'est comme parler, ça va revenir tout d'un coup.

Et les obstacles, quand il sera temps de les affronter, vous trouverez la solution d'instinct.

Et ce que vous ne savez pas, et bien, vous l'apprendrez, voilà tout.

« C'est ce que vous avez fait ? Vous, pour survivre ?

Vous avez laissé l'instinct prendre le dessus ?

Bien sûr, elle connaissait l'histoire… Et elle aurait du s'y attendre, pas le genre de personne à y aller avec le dos de la cuillère…

« Non. J'ai fait tout le contraire. Et j'ai merdé. Grave. J'ai voulu tout tenir, et j'ai cassé.

« Mais vous êtes là

« Pour continuer à réparer. Pour mon fils. Et parce que j'ai eu de la chance, parce que celui que j'ai perdu m'a laissé un message dans une bouteille, jetée à la mer, et que je l'ai trouvée des mois après.

Devant le regard un peu perdu d'Adèle, Max sourit doucement.

« Il y a un protocole au FBI, qui veut que soient conservé l'ensemble des messages, mails, appels… Au cas où il faille aller chercher dedans des indices si nous étions pris pour cible un jour. Une fois par an, un tech intervient pour faire une archive et virer ce qui n'a pas de valeur. Et tout était là, les appels, les messages, skype… Dont un dernier message du jour où il a été blessé, que je n'avais pas vu…

C'est lui qui m'a sauvé ce jour là, comme toutes les fois avant où c'était difficile, même s'il n'était pas là, même quand il était dans le coma, même quand on était séparés…

Mais je ne vous apprends rien n'est-ce-pas ?

Sauf que vous, ce qui devrait être une force, ça vous effraie aujourd'hui... Parce que vous n'avez pas confiance en vous, et que vous voulez protéger votre relation, et lui par la même occasion… Comme lui veut vous protéger à tout prix…

Bref, vous êtes 2 boulets…

Elles éclatent de rire, et Thomas entre dans la pièce.

« Je vois que ça va mieux

« Oui. Je pense juste qu'il faut que vous discutiez un peu tous les deux…

Ils se sourient et elle sent que l'atmosphère s'est appaisée.

« Bon si on revenait à ce qui nous occupe ?

Et Max de commencer à expliquer le plan en détails à Adèle.

« Ecoutez, je sais que cela ne vous plait pas, à tous les deux. Mais vous sortir de l'équation c'est vital. Et en premier lieu parce que vous en avez assez supporté ces derniers jours, et ensuite parce que si j'utilise mes ressources à vous protéger, je n'en ai plus assez pour l'atrapé notre gars.

Vous voulez veiller l'un sur l'autre, ça m'arrange pour tout vous dire. Faites-vous discrets et laissez-moi le grand méchant malade.

« Faite-moi au moins un entretien cognitif. J'étais consciente quand il m'a emmenée, il est dans ma tête quelque part. Dans n'importe quelle affaire vous auriez commencé par là !

« Dans n'importe quelle autre affaire, je n'aurais pas le risque de faire remonter des traumatismes plus profonds et de fabriquer de faux souvenirs sous l'effet de génération. Vous le savez pertinemment. Je n'ai aucun moyen de m'en prémunir.

« Vous saurez faire la différence, et Thomas pourra vous aider.

« Il faudrait que je comprenne d'abord de quoi on parle.

« On parle de la ramener 3 jours en arrière, avec Argos, se faisant tirer dessus si ce n'était pas suffisant, et de voir avec ses yeux, notre bonhomme qui l'enlève. Rien que ça. Sauf qu'avec ce qu'elle a vécu, il est possible que son cerveau, outre que l'on n'est pas complètement surs qu'il connecte parfaitement, pour se protéger de souvenirs insupportables, décide de nous inventer une histoire. Et donc, elle veut que vous fassiez ça avec moi, pour dépatouiller le vrai du faux. Histoire qu'après, ce soit vous qui soyez bousillé…

Et aux vues des wagons de non-dits entre vous deux, ça va être une véritable partie de plaisir !

Il regarde Adèle et se tourne vers Maxine.

« Vous nous accorderiez une minute ?

Elle le regarde. Il va le faire, mais il veut mettre tout à plat avant.

« Vous êtes sur ?

« Juste une minute

Ok… Je ramène du café…

Il attend que la porte soit refermée, et vient s'assoir sur le lit, face à la jeune femme. Il la regarde d'un air détaché, avec un léger sourire.

« Quoi ?

« Tu sais, quoi. Tu commences où c'est moi ?

« Thomas, je…

« D'accord, c'est moi.

Elle fait mine de protester, il pose son index sur ses lèvres.

« Adèle. On a reporté cette conversation depuis trop longtemps...

On a manqué de courage. J'ai… J'ai manqué de courage.

Parce que j'avais peur, de tas de choses, à cause de ce que j'avais vécu, de ce que toi tu avais vécu, de ce que l'on avait… Partagé… De ce que je t'avais dit, de cette seconde chance, ce qu'on vivait et dont je ne voulais pas que cela se termine. Et j'ai essayé, après l'explosion, je pensais… Mais tu… Tu n'étais pas prête. Et je ne voulais pas te brusquer… Et après, avec l'arrivée d'Aurélie… J'ai… J'ai détruit tout ce que l'on avait construit… Reconstruit après Camille… Je m'en voulais tellement Adèle…

Sa voix s'est brisée. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle a posé une main sur sa joue, il l'a prise et y a déposé un baiser.

Te perdre… Après tout ça, te voir enfermée déjà, et te perdre… Deux fois… J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou… Parce que ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai… Je ne peux pas sans toi…

Il a fermé les yeux et a embrassé l'intérieur de sa main, plusieurs fois, avant d'y appuyer sa joue.

« Thomas…

Elle avait une toute petite voix.

« Tu m'as sauvé.

Toutes ces fois, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé. Y compris de moi-même.

Et je savais que tu allais trouver une solution, me trouver, me sauver encore.

Et je me suis promis de ne plus avoir peur. Je me suis promis que tout allait être différent. Je te promets que ça va aller. Parce que tu m'as trouvé, et que je ne veux vivre…

Je suis tellement désolée Thomas. J'avais peur de tout gâcher…

Mais on est là Thomas, tous les deux… On est ensemble…

Ils sont tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Thomas s'est redressé, il a passé ses mains sur son visage, l'a regardé. Elle lui a rendu son regard et ils ont souris.

« On est beaux tous les deux…

Nouveau sourires.

« Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait Thomas ?

« On va chercher Max et on tâche de boucler cette affaire ? Histoire de terminer cette conversation plus… Sereinement ? Enfin, si tu te sens de faire ce truc là ?

« Oui. Elle est… Vraiment très bonne dans son travail, et avec toi en plus… Ca va bien se passer… Juste…

Elle rougie

« Oui ?

Il comprend et se penche pour lui donner un dernier baiser.


	8. Chapter 8

Maxine n'était pas allé chercher du café.

Elle avait appelé le Commandant Roland et lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle comptait faire avec Adèle, et que pour que cela se passe le mieux possible, elle avait besoin d'un endroit calme, lumineux, apaisant, dans lequel Adèle se sente en sécurité.

Du coup elle lui avait parlé d'elle, dit qu'elle vivait sur une péniche, qu'elle dansait, qu'elle avait un fils, et qu'elle adorait les animaux.

Et il avait eu l'illumination, il l'avait emmené au chenil.

Le GIGN est l'une des rares unités au monde à posséder de réels chiens d'assaut capables d'accomplir des missions opérationnelles. Ce sont des membres à part entière de l'équipe, et ils sont même présents pendant les recrutements.

L'endroit réservé aux chiens était parfait, pleine campagne, au bord d'un étang, et des Malinois partout.

Ils arrivèrent par l'arrière du bâtiment, Thomas poussant le fauteuil roulant dans lequel on avait installé la jeune femme. C'était sa 1ère sortie, et elle appréciait à sa juste valeur la caresse du soleil de l'après-midi et les parfums de la campagne. En cette fin d'été indien, les couleurs ne pouvaient pas être plus belles. Elle semblait revivre.

Quand ils atteignirent la terrasse, et qu'elle vit les chiens à l'entrainement au loin, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme ceux d'un enfant le matin de Noël. Le Commandant avait fait venir deux de ses Maîtres chien, et ils lui ont expliqué que leur mission aujourd'hui allait être de la protéger.

Pendant qu'elle parlait avec eux, Max pris Thomas à part, et lui expliqua le déroulement des évènements.

« On va s'installer là dehors, au bout de la table, et je vais commencer par lui parler de vous, afin qu'elle puisse faire la différence d'avec son kidnappeur.

Je vous préviens, ça ne va pas être simple, et si ça marche, elle va peut être se… Lâcher un peu... J'ai besoin que vous gardiez le cap. Vous allez être son ancrage, c'est très important.

Surtout quand on va en arriver à Argos. Ok ?

Il acquiesça, et partit récupérer Adèle, pour la placer comme Max le souhaitait, lui et elle de chaque côté, et Gun et Famas, les deux bergers belges, prirent leur position, sous l'œil de leur maitre un peu plus loin.

« Voilà ce que l'on va faire. En tout premier lieu, je veux que vous vous détendiez, que vous vous sentiez confortable.

Thomas va tenir votre main droite, moi la gauche, et vous allez fermer les yeux, et respirer calmement. Mais avant de revenir aux évènements, je veux que vous preniez conscience de cet endroit, de notre présence, ce celle de Zeus et Apollon, je veux que vous fassiez de cette vision votre havre de paix et de sécurité.

Sentez la douce chaleur du soleil sur votre peau, comme c'est agréable le parfum de la nature, celui du feu de bois un peu plus loin, l'air frais qui entre par vos narines quand vous inspirez, celui plus chaud qui sort de votre bouche lorsque vous expirez… Entendez le clapotis de l'eau de l'étang sous l'effet de la brise… La musique qu'elle fait en passant dans les feuilles.

Prenez conscience de votre corps, de l'effet de votre respiration, et laissez votre esprit s'envoler, votre corps peser plus lourd dans la chaise ; abandonnez-le à la garde des chiens.

Elle parlait de plus en plus doucement, lentement

« Voilà c'est bien…

Vous sentez le parfum de Thomas, son côté boisé, épicé, mais avec cette touche d'agrumes ?

Adèle s'était laissé guidée par sa voix, elle était calme, sa respiration s'était ralentie.

« C'est bien. Parlez-moi de Thomas justement, comment le voyez-vous ?

Si je ne le connaissais pas et que vous deviez me le décrire… En un mot…

« Le chocolat…

Sourire en coin de Max et regard étonné de Thomas

« Comme lui… Du caractère, et doux à la fois, mais rassurant, apaisant… Son anti stress… Il en cache dans son bureau… Il pense qu'on ne le sait pas… Je sens le parfum parfois quand il me parle…

« Revenons un peu en arrière, à un moment où vous êtes tous les deux, et où vous sentez qu'il a mangé du chocolat

« Après la découverte de l'avocat, à la DPJ, avant d'aller voir le professeur de piano.

Elle dépersonnalise… Elle se protège…

« Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez à ce moment précis ?

« Je voudrais… Je voudrais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras… Qu'il me dise qu'il sait que ce n'est pas moi

« Vous savez qu'il le sait… Il vous connaît mieux que quiconque… Parlez-moi d'un autre moment… Après…

« Quand il s'est interposé, pour ne pas qu'on m'arrête… Il a peur pour moi et il est en colère… Et j'ai peur… Pour lui… Pour mon fils… Mais je suis forte… Parce que j'ai confiance en lui…

« Un autre moment, encore après… Cette confiance… Vous la ressentez encore ?

« Oui… Quand je suis enfermée… Il vient me voir, le soir… Il veut que je sorte… Mais je ne veux pas impliquer Sarah… Il se sent inutile… Mais moi je sais qu'il va trouver…

On n'a pas besoin de se parler, on sait… Tous les deux… On aura tout le temps, après…

Thomas flanche un quart de seconde. Au souvenir d'Adèle qui place sa vie entre ses mains, sachant qu'il va la perdre… Max pose sa main gauche sur son bras, il faut qu'il reste fort…

« C'est très bien Adèle… Vous faites du bon boulot…

Maintenant, je veux qu'on revienne à des moments plus difficiles, dans la maison, avec Argos…

« Je dois gagner du temps, je sais que Thomas me cherche, je plie à ses exigences pour trouver une solution la vidéo, je sais qu'ils vont arriver, puis l'alarme…

« Calmez-vous, tout va bien. Prenez une inspiration, voilà…

Parlez-moi de l'alarme.

« Je sais que c'est Thomas, Argos est furieux, il menace Sarah. Je dois gagner du temps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si long, et puis, et puis…

Elle se panique, perd le contrôle. Thomas resserre l'étreinte sur sa main, et les chiens geignent doucement.

« Sarah est sauve Adèle. Les secours arrivent… Vous êtes calme, vous le savez, vous n'avez pas peur. Vous n'aurez plus jamais peur, Argos est mort, vous avez gagné.

Quelqu'un entre… Parlez-moi de la personne qui entre…

« C'est Thomas. Je sais qu'il vient me chercher…

« Ce n'est pas lui Adèle. Vous le savez au fond de vous. Vous reconnaissez sa silhouette ? Son parfum ?

« Oui, non, ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas Thomas. Pas son parfum. Il sent… Le tabac… Il n'a pas d'arme. La même taille, mais moins… Fort ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous voyez qui vous rassure ? Vous ne bougez pas, pourquoi ?

« Il ne me regarde pas, il ne m'aime pas. Il est juste là pour le boulot. Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est là, et pas Thomas…

Les affaires ne peuvent pas être liées… Pourquoi c'est lui ?

Ils retiennent leurs respirations. Thomas souffre le martyre, mais il tient le coup.

« Continuez Adèle, racontez-moi.

« Il regarde ma blessure, il fouille dans la pièce… Il fait du bruit. Il me soigne…Ça fait mal… Ça brule… Je pleure mais je ne m'évanouie pas. J'ai froid, si froid… Je suis fatiguée, j'ai soif… Et il y a…

Au loin, les sirènes, c'est Thomas, il arrive… Je l'appelle. On est toujours connectés, en pensé…

« Oui, c'est vrai. C'est une question de minutes, et vous serez enfin avec lui, et tout sera enfin terminé.

Parlez-moi de l'homme Adèle. C'est un policier. Vous le connaissez. Il vous prend dans ses bras. Il fait dans les 1m75, comme Thomas, mais il est moins costaud n'est-ce pas ?

Vous êtes consciente. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez, qu'est-ce que vous ressentez.

« Il ne me parle pas… Il est gaucher… Je n'avais pas remarqué la première fois, mais… Sa montre, il la porte au poignet droit. Sa cravate… Il a enlevé sa cravate pour ne pas la tacher… Ses cheveux sont gras, et l'odeur du tabac est trop forte, j'ai mal au cœur, je lutte, mais je sens que je pars…

« Concentrez-vous Adèle, encore un tout petit peu…

Je sais que c'est difficile, mais vous êtes dans votre havre de pais, avec nous, vos gardes du corps, vous ne risquez rien.

Parlez-moi de lui, des cheveux, de quelle couleur ? Ses yeux ? Il est occidental, typé ?

« Non, non il est blanc, le teint gris, brun, il porte une chemise claire, et un jean…

Ses yeux…

Elle frissonne

« Il n'est pas là pour me sauver. Non ! Nononon ! Il ne veut pas que Thomas me retrouve. Ses yeux, je ne vois pas la couleur, sombre, dilatés… Il est… Excité… Il se venge… Il veut nous faire du mal, à lui !

Oh mon Dieu !

Elle se redresse brusquement, le fauteuil part en arrière, les chiens se lèvent et se rapprochent. Elle porte ses mains à son ventre et s'évanouie. Thomas la rattrape comme si elle ne pesait rien, et la dépose délicatement sur la table. Il est livide.

Max soulève sa chemise pour vérifier que les points n'ont pas lâchés, et lorsqu'elle fait signe que tout va bien, l'un des militaire la recouvre d'une couverture de survie. Thomas a enlevé sa veste et l'a roulée en boule sous sa tête.

Les hommes de Roland vont chercher un véhicule, pendant que Thomas tente de lui faire reprendre conscience. Il caresse son visage, lui parle doucement.

Max est en retrait.

Les 4 hommes s'apprêtent à la transporter avec beaucoup de précaution, lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux.

« Thomas…

« Je suis là… Ça va aller… Tout va bien, tu t'es évanouie…

« Thomas, c'est Derco…

Le disciple, c'est Derco !


	9. Chapter 9

« Et sinon, c'est un truc de flic de coucher avec ses partenaires ? C'est pas sensé être interdit ?

« Vous vous embarrassez pas avec les convenances vous hein ?

« Non, c'est pas trop mon truc…

« Et pourquoi vous demandez ? Il vous plait votre boss là, Derco ?

« Ah non, mais même pas en rêve. C'est le dernier homme sur terre, je prends la chèvre !

Marquand éclate de rire.

« Vous me plaisez bien Mlle Camus. Vous avez .un drôle de caractère, mais vous me plaisez bien.

Parlez-moi de lui. D'après ce que dit Rocher, c'est un sale con.

« Oui. Il est là pour scorer. Pour lui faire prendre en compte le côté pervers de ma mère, l'aspect psychologique du dossier, c'est une bataille de tous les jours. Il veut aller vite, montrer qu'il gère. C'est un carriériste.

« Oh ben ça va plaire à ma juge ça… Elle va se régaler avec votre commissaire tient !

Donc, d'après la miss, le disciple là, il est dans les petits papiers de la juge. Donc on se prend les dossiers et on recoupe tous les noms des gars qui ont collaboré aux enquêtes.

« Oui, alors l'autre psychorigide, aller fouiller dans ses papiers, ça va pas lui plaire. Il faut pas y aller au frontal.

« En même temps une juge d'instruction qui se pointe, parce que son affaire, entre parenthèses l'enlèvement d'un membre de la police, est liée au plus gros scandale judiciaire de ces 10 dernières années, je pense pas que ça le décontracte le monsieur…

Et vous l'avez pas encore vu quand elle est énervée ma juge… Un pitbull… En escarpins…

Ils étaient arrivés, et Lucie les guida jusqu'au bureau du commissaire.

Il était là, devant son tableau, au milieu de ses piles de dossiers. Marquand eu instantanément l'impression d'être téléporté dans une rediffusion des _rues de San Francisco_. L'homme devant lui portait une chemise synthétique à la couleur indéfinissable, dans un jean qui n'avait plus d'âge et sa coupe de cheveux faisait très 70.

Il se retourna lorsque Lucie l'interpella. Il avait une cigarette éteinte à la main, et une cravate qu'il avait du trouver aux puces.

« Commandant Derco ? Je suis le Commandant Marquand, je travaille avec Madame le juge Nevers, qui arrive, et nous avons besoin de vos dossiers.

Derco se fige, et son visage reflète instantanément un agacement violent et une colère sourde. Mais il reste calme.

« Je vois. Vous m'expliquez ? Lucie ?

« Adèle Delettre que vous avez rencontré avec le Commandant Rocher a été enlevée, et fort heureusement retrouvée, et c'est la juge Nevers qui est en charge du dossier. Elle m'a convoquée parce qu'elle pense que c'est lié à ma mère.

« Voilà. Donc on va avoir besoin de tout ça là, et de votre coopération bien sur.

« Vous réalisez que c'est déjà une grosse gêne pour le parquet et que…

« C'est pour ça que Madame le juge a été saisie. Pas que l'on ait pas envie de discuter, mais ya du taff hein ? Du coup vous aidez ou bien ?

« Oui, oui, bien entendu… Je vais passer un coup de fil à mes supérieurs tout de même ?

« Faites, on va commencer avec Mlle Camus en attendant.

Il sort et le téléphone de Marquand sonne

« Oui Madame le juge ?

« J'ai récupéré Victor, nous sommes là dans 10 minutes. Comment ça se passe ?

« Il est pas vraiment content, mais il a plié, il est parti passer des coups de fils, il revient.

« Oui j'imagine qu'il va tenter de convaincre le parquet de rester dans la boucle.

« C'est ça. Il va vous plaire le bonhomme, tout à fait votre genre.

« Le cheveu poivre et sel, la barbe de 3 jour et les yeux turquoises ?

Il sourit et raccroche.

« Vous vous tutoyiez ? C'est marrant…

« Non c'est le boulot.

« Pas de mélange de genre ?

« Si vous voulez.

Comprenant que Marquand n'irait pas plus loin, elle le guide entre les piles de dossiers, tentant de lui expliquer le classement qu'avait imposé Derco.

« Pour tout vous dire, je pense que c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Tant qu'il ne travaillera pas du point de vue de ma mère, il ne résoudra aucune affaire. Ce serait presque même le contraire. La logique n'est pas la même. Entrer dans ses dossiers du point de vue logique, de celui des demandes de révisions, de l'objet du crime, des récidives, du MO, c'est ignorer la volonté de gangréner le système. Ça le sclérose même encore plus.

Il faut réellement travailler du point de vue… De l'emmerdement maximum…

Je m'explique : Elle voulait se venger de ce que la justice lui avait fait subir. Donc les dossiers les plus pertinents pour comprendre sa méthode, ce sont ceux qui la replongent dans ses propres souffrances, dans son désir de vengeance. L'affaire Weber par exemple, était liée directement à moi, elle voulait lui faire payer sa relation avec moi, ma grossesse et le fait que je coupe les ponts avec elle. Vous voyez ?

« Oui… C'est pas forcément sur les grosses affaires qu'elle a pu faire ce genre de choses, par rapport au faisceau de preuves.

« Exactement. Les affaires qui comptent pour nous ce sont surtout celles où elle a jugée selon son intime conviction.

C'est à ce moment qu'Alice et Victor arrivent.

« Je vais chercher Derco, je reviens.

Alice et Victor contemplent les piles de dossiers, et Fred acquiesce d'un regard en faisant une moue qui laisse entendre qu'ils ne sont pas rendus…

Le téléphone d'Alice sonne, au moment où Lucie entre dans la pièce.

« Je ne le trouve pas, je ne sais pas où il est

Alice se retourne, elle est blême

« Fred, fait tout boucler… Le disciple, c'est Derco…

Thomas était furieux. Il était effrayé et furieux.

Effrayé parce qu'il avait peur qu'en se levant, elle n'ait causé des dégâts irréparables à ses blessures. Effrayé parce que Derco avait disparu, et qu'il avait peur qu'il ne cherche à se venger encore sur la femme qu'il aimait. Effrayé pour son fils, pour Ulysse, et putain effrayé parce qu'il faisait les 100 pas dans ce couloir depuis une heure sans avoir de nouvelles !

Et cela contribuait à le mettre encore plus hors de lui si cela était Dieu possible. Il ressentait cette même rage qu'il avait du mal à contrôler lorsqu'il pensait à Argos, à ce qu'il avait fait à Adèle, cette rage froide quand elle était enfermée derrière cette grille, cette rage sourde quand il était arrivé dans la maison et qu'elle avait disparue.

Maxine avait remué ciel et terre. Pour la sécurité des enfants en premier lieu. Personne ne pouvait plus les approcher, et Jesse les avait rejoints. Toutes les équipes étaient sur le pont, toutes les forces de police du territoire étaient à la recherche du flic de la crim.

Il la regardait et il avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber. Elle était pâle, translucide, les traits tirés, des cernes profondes sous ses yeux. Mais elle était toujours aussi incisive, et ses yeux témoignaient de ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Elle vit qu'il la regardait, raccrocha et vint à sa rencontre.

« Ils sont en sécurité Thomas, et les gars ici sont en alerte maximum. Tout est sous contrôle. Enfin… Tant que faire se peut. Et le plan ne change pas.

« Quoi ?

« Soyez logique. Il ne peut plus vous approcher, je vais lui donner un nouvel os à ronger, il va se jeter dessus comme la misère sur le petit peuple.

Il allait laisser éclater sa colère lorsque l'infirmière revint avec Adèle dans un fauteuil. Il s'est précipité, s'est accroupi devant le fauteuil et a saisi ses mains, les a embrassé, a jeté un regard à l'infirmière.

« Comment elle va ?

« Je vais bien Thomas. Je te promets.

« Oui Commandant, c'est vrai. Il faut juste qu'elle se repose. Je la ramène dans la chambre si vous voulez bien ? Vous nous accordez 5 minutes ?

Il fait oui de la tête.

« Je suis désolée Thomas

Il la regarde, et pour la première fois la trouve vulnérable.

« Ne le soyez pas. Elle voulait le faire, j'ai dit oui.

Par contre, il est dans la nature, et vous voulez le provoquer. Vous aussi soyez logique. Il est traqué, il est seul, Courtène a gelé ses avoirs, c'est une question d'heures.

« Hier encore, vous pensiez que Nicole Marceau avait agit seule… Vous ne pouvez pas présumer de la profondeur de ce dossier. Vous réalisez que le disciple est arrivé à se faire nommé à la tête de la cellule qui enquête sur son maître ? Pour continuer son œuvre ? C'est trop complexe pour être pris de manière logique.

Laissez-moi entrer dans sa tête.

« Et s'il entre dans la votre ?

Elle sourit.

« Vous apprenez vite… Mais je sais comment faire sortir les monstres de ma tête. Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Occupez-vous d'elle. Laissez-moi gérer.

Je dois faire un truc avant, et je file à la télé. Cécile… Le Commissaire Perriggi vous tiendra au courant.

Il reste un instant immobile dans le couloir, avec cette sensation étrange qui lui tord l'estomac. C'est l'infirmière qui lui fait signe qu'il peut venir, qui le remet en mouvement.

Elle s'efface pour le laisser entrer dans la chambre et referme la porte derrière lui. Il avance d'un pas lourd vers le lit, et se penche pour embrasser Adèle. Ce baiser il en a besoin. Comme d'une source à laquelle boire après des heures dans le désert. Il est épuisé, physiquement et moralement. Et il est inquiet, pour la femme qu'il aime, mais aussi parce qu'il s'est laissé éloigner du danger, et qu'il a peur que son absence n'aient des conséquences désastreuses.

Cette femme l'énerve, il ne la comprend pas encore, mais il vivrait très mal qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Adèle le connaît parfaitement, et elle n'a pas besoin de l'interroger pour savoir ce qui le tracasse.

« Ça va aller Thomas.

Il la regarde et sourit faiblement.

« Je vais te faire une promesse. Quand tout sera terminé, on va prendre d'immenses vacances. On va partir, tous les deux, avec Ulysse et Lucas, au bord de la mer, pour ta convalescence. Et je vais m'occuper de toi, te faire oublier tout ça. D'accord ?

Elle fait oui de la tête, et il s'assied près d'elle, la prenant délicatement dans ses bras.

L'attente allait être terrible.


	10. Chapter 10

Max était devant la porte.

Elle hésitait à sonner, ou frapper…

Ils avaient vécus leur lot de souffrance. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi coupé les ponts, alors qu'elle avait ce remède miracle à la perte d'Alex. Son fils, son miracle, sa merveille. Dans un sens, elle avait l'impression de les avoir abandonnés… Et il fallait qu'elle répare…

Elle frappa, légèrement.

C'est Philippe qui vint ouvrir.

Il ne s'était pas vu depuis le procès. Elle n'avait pas été là pour le sortir de prison. Et brusquement elle eu honte d'être là. Il comprit, et la pris dans ses bras. Elle ne s'y attendait pas une seconde et se figea. Avant de se laisser aller à son étreinte.

« Je suis désolée Philippe »

« Surement pas. Tu avais autre chose à gérer. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient chacun bien plus que ce qu'ils ne révèleraient jamais.

Carole était dans la cuisine, et lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil, elle mit sa main sur ses lèvres, les larmes perlant au bord des cils. Elles s'étreignirent brièvement, et ils partirent s'installer dans le salon.

« C'est étrange d'être là, je ne sais pas par où commencer… »

« Tu nous le montre ? »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire, et Max pris son téléphone pour montrer les photos et les vidéos de son fils, qui ne la quittaient jamais. C'était le portrait craché de son père.

Un instant, ils eurent l'impression d'être une famille. Une famille normale, qui se retrouve enfin, après de longs mois, qui s'extasie devant le petit dernier.

C'est à ce moment que Pauline est entrée dans la pièce, en lançant un « Bonsoir ! » qui resta coincé dans sa gorge.

La colère pris instantanément le pas sur la surprise, et elle se dirigea telle une furie vers le canapé où ils étaient installés. C'est la voix de son père qui la stoppa net.

Dans les vidéos qui ne quittaient jamais Max, il y avait ce message skype. Ce dernier message de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui lui permettait de vivre chaque jour. Et il s'était lancé automatiquement à la suite de la vidéo précédente.

« J'en reviens pas de te laisser un message comme ça. C'est de la science fiction pour moi tu sais… Mais, je voulais te dire, j'avais besoin de te parler. C'est Carole qui m'a raccompagné ce soir, et j'ai parlé avec elle, je lui ai parlé de toi, de nous. Chevalier et Joy qui veulent que je sois le parrain de leur fils, j'ai réalisé chérie. Le coma, tout ça, c'est derrière moi. De ne pas avoir vu grandir ma fille, j'ai tellement raté de choses, ce vide… Je me dis qu'en regardant pousser leur fils, avec toi à mes côtés, je peux changer tout ça, faire sortir quelque chose de beau de tout ça… J'ai tellement envie de vivre, Max. La mort c'est fini. Je veux vivre chérie, vivre avec toi, vieillir avec toi. Tu m'as sauvé. Tout ce temps, c'est toi à mes côtés. Je veux qu'on soit heureux. Tu es mon miracle. Je t'aime chérie. Appelle-moi. Rentre vite. »

Pauline est tombée à genoux, en larmes.

Maxine s'est précipité et l'a prise dans ses bras. Elles ont continuées à pleurer enlacées sur le tapis pendant de longues minutes, puis chacun a repris sa place, Philippe leur a servi un verre de vin, et ils ont repris doucement le cours de leurs vies non pas où ils l'avaient laissé, mais là où Alex aurait aimé les voir…

Lorsqu'elle gara la moto un peu plus tard sur le parvis de l'immeuble qui abritait la chaine de télé, elle se sentait épuisée. Epuisée, mais plus légère. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle envisageait l'avenir différemment.

« Alors ?

« Ça va.

Ils descendent tous à Aix demain matin chez mes parents, pour le week-end, pour voir minilui. Ça me rassure en même temps, avec tout ça, le temps qu'on boucle… »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Positive !

On est parti chouchou. On y va ! Feu ! »

Tout avait été parfaitement organisé.

Elle allait passer en direct au 20h00.

Elle avait rencontré la journaliste, et le naturel avait repris le dessus.

Elle avait fait ça tellement souvent…

Passer à la télé, pas servir de cible à un maniaque. Enfin… Ça aussi… Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet…. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide. Elle s'est enfermée dans la loge qu'on lui avait attribuée.

Elle repassait les étapes une à une.

Les enfants étaient en sécurité avec Jess.

Thomas était avec Adèle, sous la protection du GIGN.

Hippo et Eva gérait toute la surveillance numérique. Ils avaient constitué une équipe en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Images, appels, internet… Tout. Quand elle leur avait demandé de faire appel à des hackers du dark web, ils avaient tiqués quoi ? 10 secondes ? Elle aussi s'en moquait. Elle voulait la fin, elle se donnait les moyens.

L'abîme avait regardé de nombreuse fois au fond d'elle. Et à chaque fois, cela avait laissé une trace, une ombre… Mais à chaque fois elle l'avait chassé. A chaque fois elle avait vaincu. Et cette fois encore. Elle allait jouer son rôle, il allait sortir en pleine lumière, et ce serait fini.

Pour elle, parce qu'elle devait réparer, pour ses amis, anciens et nouveaux, parce qu'elle en avait assez de fuir, parce que sa famille était ici, et qu'elle devait le faire.

Romain tapa légèrement à sa porte, et l'entrouvrit.

« C'est l'heure »

Elle était prête.

Elle portait un costume d'homme Stella McCartney gris anthracite over size et très souple, avec un col roulé noir et de hauts talons. Elle avait une coiffure et un maquillage extrêmement sophistiqués. Elle avait surtout ce regard. Ce regard noir que Romain connaissait bien. Cette détermination, cette rage froide au fond d'elle.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela, maintenant, pour des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine. Mais si elle y allait, il suivait. Pas de question.

Thomas était assis prés d'Adèle, ils étaient adossés aux coussins face au poste de télé. Ils étaient inquiets, tous les deux, auraient voulus être avec leurs amis, mais comprenaient pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas. Cela ne les empêchait pas de mal vivre cette mise à l'écart. Et lorsque le générique laissa place à la présentatrice bien connue du 20h, présentant les titres, Thomas ne pu s'empêcher de prendre la main d'Adèle dans la sienne, serrant plus fort encore, lorsque la journaliste annonça son invitée :

« Et enfin ce soir, de passage exceptionnel à Paris après près de 2 ans d'absence, l'experte en criminologie mondialement connu et auteur à succès Maxine Laveau Dupré, accepte de répondre à nos questions sur le plus gros scandale judiciaire de ces 10 dernières années. Elle nous donnera son point de vue d'expert sur le Juge Nicole Marceau et les répercussions de cette affaire sur l'ensemble de la justice française. »

Jessica avait envoyé les enfants jouer dans l'immense salon sous la garde de Lucas, et elle faisait les 100 pas devant le poste de télévision de la cuisine. Elle se moquait complètement de l'actualité, et trompait difficilement son impatience en attendant l'intervention de Max. Le stress et les hormones rendaient encore plus hasardeux ses choix alimentaires et même elle, ignorait comment elle arrivait à avaler des chips au paprika trempées dans du fluff d'une main et des cornichons de l'autre…

L'équipe mise en place par Max était d'une extrême discrétion, et pourtant, elle se sentait en parfaite sécurité. Mais cette attente, ce dénouement qui avait été orchestré, la rongeait.

« Elle vient nous donner son avis d'experte sur le séisme qui bouleverse la Justice Française. Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet dans quelques instants, portrait avec Laurent Dulac et Didier Deschamps, de celle que l'on appelle parfois la _serial catcher_ … ».

Romain ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux, et suivait à travers son oreillette les moindres mouvements et remarques de l'équipe qui surveillait le plateau. Même si Max pensait qu'il ne réagirait pas tout de suite, il craignait que l'effet d'annonce de son intervention n'ait amené Derco à d'ores et déjà être moins prudent et à approcher de plus prés la criminologue.

« Bonsoir Maxine Laveau, et merci d'être avec nous ce soir. »

« Bonsoir Laurence, et merci à vous de m'accueillir »

« Une première question, un peu brutale, mais qui a son importance, comment doit-on vous appeler ? L'un de vos collaborateurs nous a laissé entendre que lorsque l'on vous appelait Madame, vous répondiez qu'il s'agissait de votre mère. C'est vrai ?

Maxine réagit à la question avec un immense sourire, digne d'une star d'Hollywood.

« Oui, c'est exact. Je préfère Max. J'ai travaillé avec énormément de gens différents, de pays, de corps différents, et il est plus simple pour moi d'être considérée comme un consultant. Quelqu'un que l'on va solliciter pour un avis, un peu comme lorsque vous posez une question à Siri, par exemple. Sauf que là c'est plutôt : _Dis Max, qui est le grand méchant de l'histoire_ ? »

Hippo, était mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était dans sa tête, même à distance. Elle lui en voulait vraiment pour le « Madame ». Elle allait lui faire payer… Et comme elle avait passée toute sa vie à étudier des types qui avait transformé en vocation l'art et la manière de faire disparaître un corps, il était sûr qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir à un comment ou un alibi. Il était foutu…

« Vous avez collaboré à un grand nombre d'affaires, on le sait, à des négociations de prises d'otages, collaboré avec les plus grands - et là je pense surtout à Micki Pistorius - à l'établissement de profils afin de traquer toute sorte de criminels… Qu'est-ce qui aujourd'hui, vous motive dans votre travail, et surtout êtes-vous de retour parmi nous pour une affaire particulière ? »

Elle avança ses mains croisées sur la table devant elle, et son visage pris une expression plus grave.

« Ce qui m'anime aujourd'hui, c'est ce qui m'a toujours animé Laurence.

La recherche de la vérité.

Je suis venue à Paris pour des raisons personnelles, mais bien entendu, l'affaire Marceau a immédiatement attirée mon attention. D'autant plus lorsque les conséquences de la mauvaise gestion de ce dossier ont conduit à aggraver encore plus la situation.

Alors oui, on peut dire que je suis sur une nouvelle affaire.»

« Vous parlez d'une mauvaise gestion du dossier. Je suis obligée de vous poser la question : Que s'est-il passé de si grave pour que l'on vous mette sur l'affaire ? »

« Ne pas prendre en considération l'aspect psychologique de cette affaire, le profil particulièrement pervers de cette femme, et surtout, mettre à la tête de la cellule une personne sans aucune compétence.

Voilà ce qui m'a conduit à demander à travailler à la réelle résolution de ces dossiers.

Soyons clairs, la justice n'est pas à blâmer dans cette affaire, si ce n'est de ne pas avoir pris en compte que le meilleurs intérêt de l'enfant qu'était Nicole Marceau était de ne pas retourner chez son père biologique.

Par contre, avoir confié un dossier aussi lourd à une personne qui n'était pas qualifiée pour le traiter, qui s'est juste placée là dans un souci de progression de carrière, était une grave erreur. Les personnalités comme celles du juge Marceau sont contagieuse, et ce Monsieur, aujourd'hui recherché par l'ensemble des forces de police du territoire je tiens à le préciser, s'est laissé griser par le pouvoir de cette femme. A titre posthume. De son vivant, je pense même qu'elle se serait follement amusée avec lui si elle l'avait connu. Le disciple rêvé. Faible, d'une intelligence limité, facilement impressionnable, une marionnette qu'elle aurait pris plaisir à torturer. »

Et voilà, c'était parti… Le compte à rebours venait de démarrer…


	11. Chapter 11

« Thomas, c'est du suicide… Elle l'a démoli physiquement, intellectuellement, psychologiquement… Non seulement lui, mais la juge aussi… Le fait de mettre Lucie en avant, en le rabaissant, c'est autant de gifles. C'est brillant, oui, je l'admets, parce qu'elle n'a oublié aucun des éléments de son profil, mais il va devenir fou, Thomas… »

« Calme-toi. Visiblement, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, tu le dis toi-même. »

Adèle était très agitée, et Thomas tentait d'être rassurant, alors que lui-même était inquiet.

Maxine avait enchainé les coups comme un boxeur combat pour le titre, valorisant les organes judiciaires, citant notamment Alice et les différentes forces de polices avec lesquelles elle avait travaillé en France, félicitant Thomas pour son sang froid face à la démence de la juge valorisant Lucie, son abnégation à réparer les dégâts que sa mère avait faits, pour la paix des victimes et de leurs familles, mais aussi pour les innocents condamnés à tort. C'était elle l'âme de la cellule Marceau, elle grâce à qui on faisait appel enfin à un expert.

Elle n'avait pas à proprement parlé de Derco après son introduction plutôt cinglante à son encontre, le laissant dans le décor comme une chose sans importance, qui serait bientôt retrouvée, et qui finirait pourrissant dans un trou aux frais de l'état. Il n'était rien, pas le héro, pas le disciple, moins que rien, puisque la juge avait préféré se l'asservir plutôt que d'exercer sa vengeance sur lui. Il n'était pas le fils prodigue venu remplacé la fille dépravée et si peu reconnaissante, il n'était qu'un pâle substitut, un jouet…

Le téléphone sonna, c'était Jess. Elle aussi était stressée, en premier pour son amie, dont elle voulait être sûre avant tout qu'elle ne risquait rien, et parce que sa sensibilité exacerbée, lui avait fait prendre conscience de la violence des propos tenus par Max, et de leurs possibles conséquences.

Le téléphone de Thomas sonna aussi. C'était Chloé.

« Une seconde…

Il sortit prendre l'appel dans le couloir, il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la conversation, et encore moins Adèle si elle entendait…

Je vous écoute… »

« Thomas, il faut que vous la rejoigniez…

Il fut surpris du ton et de la fermeté de la phrase, à mille lieux des manières de Chloé.

Je sais que vous êtes sensé rester auprès d'Adèle, que la cible première c'était vous et qu'elle ne vous veut pas dans ses pattes, mais Thomas, elle ne peut pas l'affronter seule. Il ne va pas seulement lui faire du mal, il va vouloir lui prouver qu'elle a tord, et à tout le monde, et pour ça il va prendre son temps pour la faire souffrir. Physiquement d'abord, puis le temps de s'organiser, psychologiquement. Elle n'a pas pris la mesure de ce qu'elle fait, elle n'est pas dans son état normal, et c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du la plonger dans une affaire alors qu'elle venait juste d'arriver à Paris, et… »

« Chloé, stop !

Tout le monde est sur le pont, appelez le commissaire Lamarck, il vous confirmera qu'un moustique ne pourrait pas l'approcher sans faire sonner une alarme. »

« Ce n'est pas cette affaire qu'elle veut sortir de sa tête Thomas ! Tout ça ce n'est qu'un moyen de se débarrasser de sa peine, c'est pour ça qu'elle y va, parce qu'elle pense qu'elle ne peut pas souffrir plus ! Elle va se laisser prendre si elle juge que c'est nécessaire, vous ne comprenez pas, vous DEVEZ y aller ! »

Et le déroulé des évènements repassa devant les yeux de Thomas en accéléré. Elle avait tout planifié, confié son fils à ses parents, revu ses amis, fait la paix avec Pauline et la famille d'Alex… Elle avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient tous en sécurité, que ce qui lui était arrivé à elle n'arrive à personne d'autre. Elle avait tout organisé pour cela, jusqu'au plan de ce soir.

Elle avait caché sa douleur tant que faire se peux, mais il l'avait senti… Elle l'avait laissée entrer dans sa tête et il l'avait vue, son vrai visage, cachée tout au fond d'elle, effondrée et hurlant sa peine sans que personne ne l'entende.

Et elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. Elle devait faire disparaître ses sensations, ses hallucinations, pour son fils, pour qu'il ne grandisse pas en sentant cette fêlure dans sa maman. Elle ne voulait garder que le bon.

Il jura, il s'en voulait. Il aurait du le voir, il était passé par là. Lui avait cogné dans des sacs jusqu'à en avoir les poings qui saignent quand il avait perdu son épouse. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle !

Il entra dans la chambre un peu brusquement.

« Je dois y aller »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu as raison, elle va faire n'importe quoi, si j'y suis il sera distrait, à nous deux on a une chance. »

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle avait peur pour lui, mais elle savait qu'il ne prendrait pas de risques inconsidérés. Elle acquiesça. Son menton tremblait un peu. Il l'embrassa et parti en trombe.

Il arriva aux studios en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Ils étaient tous là, et ils étaient visiblement inquiets. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, elle avait disparue.

« Comment c'est possible ? » Hurlement d'un Lamarck en ébullition

« C'est pas possible ! Patron, on avait tout mis en place, il ne pouvait pas être au courant ! Encore moins neutraliser ses traqueurs ! » Désespoir d'un Chevalier à la limite de la panique

« C'est parce qu'il ne l'a pas enlevée, elle est partie se jeter dans la gueule du loup » Thomas, en plein contrôle de la situation.

Elle était où quand vous l'avez perdue ? »

« Dans sa loge »

« On y va.

Il mit son oreillette et appela Chloé.

J'ai besoin de vous, je vais être vos yeux, dites moi quoi chercher. C'est vous et moi, comme au bon vieux temps. »

Il filmait la loge minuscule, tout en s'attardant sur les moindres détails.

« Elle ne s'est pas changée, elle a laissé son sac… »

« Elle ne veut pas qu'on la suive, elle a laissé son portable, ses lunettes, tout ce qui contenait un traqueur… »

« Elle sait qu'il va chercher, elle a du nous laisser un indice Thomas… Elle n'est pas partie comme ça… Elle veut de l'avance, pas forcément être seule… »

« C'est étrange cet alignement non ? »

« Oui… Elle fait ça quand elle est en colère… Elle aligne, ça l'aide à se concentrer…

Attendez, non, remontrez-moi… C'est ça Thomas ! Le gobelet ! Il est plein ? »

Thomas enlève l'opercule. Le gobelet contient du thé, il est plein.

Trouvez de l'eau chaude Thomas, vite !

« Amenez-moi de l'eau bouillante, dépêchez-vous ! »

Une assistante arrive en courant, elle tient une bouilloire. Thomas s'en saisie, ouvre le couvercle et laisse la vapeur flouter le miroir. Le message de Max apparaît : Quai de Béthune.

« C'est sur l'île Saint-Louis, en face de la DPJ »

L'hôtel particulier en travaux semblait hanté sous les lumières des gyrophares. Il portait un gilet pare balles, et entra parmi les premiers dans les lieux, avec Chevalier. Il y avait de la fumée provenant d'une des cheminées du premier étage, c'est la qu'ils se dirigèrent en premier.

Il ne voulait pas penser, il n'allait pas arriver trop tard. Elle avait tout compris, bien avant eux, dès qu'Adèle l'avait identifié. Elle avait agit en conséquence, mettant sa vie dans la balance, non seulement pour le stopper, mais aussi pour résoudre toute l'histoire.

Elle n'avait pas peur, tout était sous contrôle, elle savait qu'à un certain point il aurait besoin de la faire souffrir pour se sentir exister, et la souffrance, c'était son quotidien, son expertise…

Le respect du protocole de sécurité lui tapait sur les nerfs tant il voulait monter les escaliers 4 à 4. Ils arrivèrent enfin, après ce qui lui sembla bien trop long.

Derco était fou de rage, l'écume aux lèvres. Elle était attachée avec des chaines à l'un des chandeliers contre le mur. Il l'avait battue sévèrement, découpé ses vêtements, sa peau, et elle riait.

Il la mit en joue. Elle continuait de sourire.

« Vous n'êtes rien Derco… Ils vont vous abattre, et tout sera fini. Et on vous oubliera… Vous… Elle… »

« Taisez-vous ! »

« Lâchez votre arme ! Lâchez-là, MAINTENANT ! » Thomas voulait qu'il le voit, qu'il détourne une partie de sa haine contre lui.

« Je vais lui éclater la tronche si vous avancez encore »

« Regardez-moi. Vous ne ferez rien, vous n'avez pas le cran.

Elle avança sa tête jusqu'à poser son front contre le canon

Vous n'êtes pas le héro, vous ne le serez jamais. Pas même si vous aviez résolu toutes ces affaires, et de toutes manières, vous n'en étiez pas capable. Alors allez-y, tirez, qu'il nous débarrasse de vous. »

« C'était le plan, et il a fallut que vous veniez tout gâcher ! J'avais récupéré ses notes, j'avais sauvé la fille, j'aurais tout résolu ! »

« Ben voyons, les notes. Elle était brillante, elle, elle n'aurait pas couru ce genre de risque, elle aurait tout fait disparaître… »

« C'est vous qui n'êtes qu'une fraude, vous n'avez rien compris. Quand vous avez remué ses histoires de famille, j'ai tout copié, et j'ai tout gardé avec moi je savais que ça finirait mal. Et puis, il m'a débarrassé d'elle, et j'ai compris qu'on allait devenir des frères. En sauvant la fille, je rentrais dans le cercle, et je résolvais les affaires avec eux… J'aurais fini par diriger ce ramassis d'incompétents. Jamais ils ne se seraient douté de quoi que ce soit… Vous n'avez pas cessé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, vous !

Il recula tout en parlant et sorti une clef USB de sa poche.

Tout est de votre faute ! »

Il remit Max en joue et il y eu 3 coups de feu. Le premier de Thomas, le touchant à la poitrine, le second de Romain, à quelques centimètres du 1er, et le troisième de l'arme de Derco.

Maxine ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact, mais la balle la manqua… De peu…

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent pour la décrocher, et elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Thomas, à la limite de la conscience.

« J'ai compris que je m'étais trompé quand elle l'a reconnu… Il cherchait un autre Maître… »

« Doucement, je vous tiens, vous aurez le temps de me raconter, et moi de vous engueuler »

« On va tous t'engueuler, Max. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur ! »

Romain s'accroupi près d'eux et pose sa main sur le bras de la criminologue. Elle ouvre les yeux un instant, leur sourit, puis retombe comme une poupée de chiffons.

« Max ! Ouvrez les yeux.

C'est fini. »

 **Epilogue**

Le soleil se levait sur la plage Pereire, annonçant une magnifique journée d'hiver sur le bassin. Quinze jours, et il ne se lassait pas de cette vision.

Il était debout dans la véranda, buvant son café. Il avait rallumé le feu dans la cheminée, et était torse nu, dans la fraicheur du petit matin.

Elle se glissa derrière lui sans faire de bruit, et l'entoura de ses bras, posant son front contre son dos tatoué. Il prit l'une de ses mains de sa main libre, pour l'embrasser, et il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il posa sa tasse afin de la prendre dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son front. Elle ne portait que sa chemise et une paire de grosses chaussettes. Ses cheveux auréolaient sont visage, sa peau claire semblait dorée dans la lumière du petit jour.

Comme il le lui avait promis, il avait posé 3 semaines de congés, et organisé leurs vacances. Avec l'aide de Max, il faut bien l'avouer. Elle avait des amis à Arcachon et leur avait trouvé cette maison au bord de la plage. La plage où ils allaient marcher, chaque jour, où il faisait son jogging, et s'entrainait.

Max quant à elle, était allé chercher son fils à Aix, afin de recoller les morceaux de sa vie. De la manière dont il le voyait, elle n'allait pas rentrer aux Etats-Unis tout de suite. Et quand bien même, elle était partie pour revenir souvent.

Adèle semblait revivre et elle allait mieux, de jour en jour.

Leur vie ici, s'était organisée de la manière la plus simple et la plus naturelle possible. Le matin, Lucas gardait Ulysse pendant que Thomas emmenais marcher Adèle et s'occupait de sa ré éducation. Puis ils partaient tous ensemble faire le marché, se délectaient de poissons et de cannelés à presque tous les repas. L'après-midi, ils allaient promener, faire du bateau, bref, jouir du cadre exceptionnel et le soir, Adèle profitait de son fils, pendant que Thomas et Lucas partaient faire du sport ensemble.

Jess et Hippo les avait rejoints avec Sidney pour ce dernier week-end des vacances. Ils ramèneraient Lucas chez sa tante et garderaient Ulysse, laissant Adèle et Thomas seuls cette dernière semaine.

Ils avaient un peu l'impression d'être les victimes d'un complot. C'était une excellente chose, mais ils étaient cependant très nerveux.

Thomas avait emmené Jess, Hippo et les enfants à l'aéroport à Bordeaux hier soir, et il stressait un peu sur le chemin du retour…

Il sourit tout seul à l'idée qu'il se comportait comme un ado pour son premier rencard. Ces dernières semaines, ils avaient dormis dans des chambres séparées, Adèle partageant sa chambre avec Ulysse. Outre ses blessures, et la présence des enfants, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il avait compris lors de sa tentative infructueuse en Anjou, qu'elle avait besoin de temps, mais surtout d'être rassurée.

De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts cependant… Manquer de la perdre avait changé beaucoup de choses…

A son retour, il l'avait trouvé dans la cuisine. Elle avait préparé le diner et elle l'attendait, sur fond de Chopin, en bouquinant et en sirotant un verre d'Uby N°4, cadeau de Maxine.

Ils avaient passé une magnifique soirée, goutant à chaque instant.

Elle lui avait fait remarquer que c'était en quelque sorte leur premier vrai rendez-vous.

Ils en avaient plaisantés, et la conversation s'était prolongée, sur des tas de sujets différents. Ils étaient enfin libres, libres de vivre leur histoire, d'apprendre à se connaître mieux.

Ses blessures étaient cicatrisées, la douleur avait disparue, ses peurs semblaient évanouies… La tête avait suivie le corps…

Il était parti leur préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud, pendant qu'elle attendait dans le canapé devant la cheminée. Il posa les tasses sur la table et pris appui sur le sofa pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il avait le goût du chocolat.

Ça la fit sourire. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'attira vers elle.

Il n'y avait plus de peur, tout était simple…

Cette nuit, c'était leur récompense…

« Bonjour »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait mettre dans son regard, esquissant un sourire, elle lui dit bonjour.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Très… Mais… »

« Oui ? »

« J'aurais aimé me réveiller dans tes bras… »

« Je suis désolé, je voulais te laisser dormir… Je ne le ferai plus. Promis ! Enfin, si toutefois tu me pardonnes et que tu prévois de dormir avec moi à nouveau… Avant 2 ans, je veux dire… »

Elle éclata de rire et se blottie contre lui. Ils se tournèrent vers la mer.

« C'est tellement beau ici…

Thomas… »

« Oui ? »

« Je… Je voulais te dire… Je n'ai plus peur. Je suis heureuse, Thomas… »

Il la serre plus fort encore, et lutte pour ne pas lui dire qu'il l'aime. Il ne veut pas la brusquer. Il veut lui laisser le temps, leur laisser le temps. Il allait commencer par s'employer à le lui prouver. Les mots viendraient plus tard.

« Tu as faim ? Je nous fais un grand p'tit déj ? Ou tu veux qu'on sorte marcher d'abord ? Quoique tu ais fait un peu d'exercice déjà, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle recule d'un pas, puis un autre, sourit en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, le fixe intensément tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Elle se retourne, la fait glisser le long de son dos nu, et lance le vêtement dans sa direction, tout en se dirigeant lentement vers la chambre à coucher…

Le petit déjeuner attendrait.


End file.
